the big crush of spikes
by carlisleisabellacullen14
Summary: friends are led into a trap


CHAPTER ONE THE SPIKES OF PAIN

Hi welcome to hell one of the worst places on the earth. We are joined by ten friends who have come to play, have some fun, and above all enjoy some romance knowing very little about the horrible fates that await them. They call this fate and hell the big crush of the spikes. This is one of my favorite things to enjoy. Josh, Tammy, Howard and their eight other friends are having a great time partying above these horrors. We are here for a single purpose the purpose is to identify the four traitors who are devoted servants to the order of spikes. The four traitors who are devoted to the chamber of spikes are me and my three other friends who are named Hilda, Ron, and Mark. Our sole purpose is to rein some death, pain and agony down upon the world and also to take baths in pools of guts and blood. This is something me, Hilda, Ron, and Mark has been enjoying for years.

Well our party continues to rage on above ground things are not looking to swell for the two helpless girls who are already in the chamber of hell. The three evil demons who hired us and gave us one hundred million dollars each to do things for them know that we enjoy this level of pain and suffering that will soon be bestowed upon our victims. The demons only require a certain amount of human sacrifices to release the worst friend one can possibly have on this earth.

The sacrifices that are provided by the three evil demons will make the daughter of the devil who killed her father one step closer from opening the gateway to the world above so the queen can then expand her domain to the world above. Unfortunately only two locks have been broken at the moment. Once the rest of the locks are open the queen will be able to send her Hench-demon above ground to make sure the final lock is opened correctly because the final lock requires the lives of a few demons. The daughter of Satan does not want to burn the earth to a crisp she wants to conquer it and also has a fondness for technology so she wants the people of earth to serve her instead. There is also another problem young women and their families will have to be very careful when the daughter of Satan arises to power because if the queen of hell wants torture done it will be done upon young women and their families for the daughter of Satan's sick twisted pleasure and fun.

Once the daughter of Satan has risen to power things will end very well for the daughter of Satan but if the daughter of Satan wants to she will make it so nothing ends well for anyone else in the world so if you want to live run for you lives suckers. The daughter of the devil will remain in power for one thousand years if not longer once she has risen to her full power if anyone wants to have the freedom to do whatever they want run for your lives unless you want to be the life of the party for the daughter of the devil. The daughter of the devil is a very patient monster unless someone decides to piss her off which will make the daughter of Satan lose her patience which will not make a happy ending for anyone.

Oh by the way even though the queen has a evil streak in her the queen is also a very beautiful and eternally young queen so lets have a little fun. It will take about one hundred innocent souls to open the gateway to hell to the world above and thankfully most of those souls have been sacrificed but I am afraid more is needed.

The queen is not really satisfied with all the evil people she has down in hell with her and the daughter of Satan kind of wants to torture the souls of some young innocent girls down in hell which will also help the queen rise to the world above. The young helpless female morsels who serve the daughter of Satan will be rewarded by the queen with the wonderful gift of immortality. The three demons would like to play a little game with two young and helpless girls who have been tortured in the chamber of hell for the past week the names of these poor mortals are Annabeth and Isabelle.

Annabeth and Isabelle are not sure they want to play a game with the demons because of the rumors. Annabeth and Isabelle heard a terrible rumor that once the gateway between the two worlds has been opened they will be slaves.

CHAPTER TWO THE BLOOD AND FEAR OF THE OFFERINGS

The

three demons also said to Annabeth and Isabelle that which is below will arise and that her old friend josh will not only be working with the queen of hell but he will also be married to the queen eventually along with even having a few kids with the queen.

The three demons also say to Annabeth and Isabelle as they continue to play the game that when Josh the werewolf is married to the daughter of Satan that not only will he be able to keep his werewolf powers which give him eternal youth and immortality but the queen will also give josh the werewolf the power to command the armies of hell as well.

The domain of the queen of hell will be off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands but underneath the ocean in a palace that was built by an old family friend who is the king of the vampire world which also means the queen's new home will be very well protected. Anyone who gains access to the daughter of Satan's palace will suffer a fate much worse then death which is called torture. Meanwhile in the chamber of hell the game of pain has just begun for Annabeth and Isabelle which the three demons call who is the better screamer and it is a fun game for the demons but a horrible game for the poor victims Annabeth and Isabelle. The three mean demons love and enjoy the brutal torture and screams when they are playing their torture games with helpless young teenage girls like Annabeth and Isabelle. These three demons have an extreme appetite for pain, suffering, and pleasure which all gets combined into one when they torture the living hell out of poor innocent girls who are nothing but sacrificial lambs to the slaughter to monsters like demons.

When the three demons were living down in hell these three female demons were known as the three daughters of agony because of their love for pain and suffering. Annabeth and Isabelle have been best friends for eighteen years and they are not thrilled about what is next after the game of who's the better screamer because they know once they're both dead that the torture they have been going through still will not end even in death because the demons told Annabeth and her friend Isabelle before the demons begun the screaming game.

The three mean demons also told Annabeth and Isabelle that once they are dead that they will have the sweet pleasure of meeting the queen of the underworld once they've both died and made the journey to hell to have some fun with the queen. All of the torture these demons have been doing to the poor girls Annabeth and Isabelle which the demons call a glorious game is a very horrible thing to do especially to two young and helpless teenage girls who do not deserve torture.

What these two young beautiful girls Annabeth and Isabelle do not know is that there is a reason why they're being tortured and sacrificed and the reason is the blood from their family's bloodline is what is needed to open the next two locks on the gateway to hell. The countdown to Annabeth's and Isabelle's death has begun which means it is almost time for them to die which is not such a happy ending for these poor teenage morsels. Now it is three hours later and the poor girls Annabeth and Isabelle are still screaming in agony as the demons continue to poke and slice these poor girls and even though the sacrifices are screaming the demons are now getting very bored with this game of torture.

Since the demons are now bored with this game of torture the demons have dropped the knives they were using to slice and carve the unholy hell out of Annabeth and Isabelle to go get the things the demons need in order to sacrifice these two young girls Annabeth and Isabelle so the queen can arise to the world above as soon as possible. A few minutes later the three demons return from the back room with everything they need to sacrifice and kill Annabeth and Isabelle which causes both Annabeth and Isabelle to say to the demons please do not kill us haven't we had enough with the recent torture session we just went through please we beg you to not do this to us Annabeth and I will do anything.

Then after Annabeth and I had said this to the three evil demons the demons then told us you'll do anything my pretties and me and Annabeth said of course we will which after saying this to the demons one of the demons smiled saying how about you die glorious sacrifices the demons said to Annabeth and I.

Once the three demons said this to both me and Annabeth both me and Annabeth had asked the three demons if they could please show some mercy which caused the demons to tell the both of us that they do not know how to show mercy so the three evil demons then told both Annabeth and I to just shut up and die in pain and once you've died enjoy the pain you all get to go through once you girls have arrived in hell.

The three demons are ecstatic and happy that they get to drain the blood out of me and my friend Annabeth's body until there is no life left in us. Annabeth I said as my body was continuing to wriggle around the table as me and my best friend Annabeth just lay here watching the three evil demons as all three of the demons walk over to the table of agony where me and my friend Annabeth have been horribly tortured at for the past two weeks and now that the demons were all around the table both me and my friend Annabeth asked the demons if it is time to bleed yet and the three evil demons said yes my pretties it is now time for both you and your friend Annabeth to be bled dry so just try to enjoy the pain and think about happy things and about how great your lives have been so far.

Once the demons finished talking to us both me and Annabeth started crying asking the demons to please let us go which then causes the three demons to throw their heads back and laugh which only caused me and Annabeth to cry even more. The three demons then told me and Annabeth oh don't cry you will be okay your sacrifices are a necessary evil which causes me and Annabeth to tell the demons to go screw themselves which pisses off the three demons a little bit.

Then after me and Annabeth piss the demons off one of the demons walks over by my head to tell me that the needles that are connected to tubes have to be put in both me and Annabeth's bodies so our blood can be fed into the machine that controls the gateway to hell which makes me and Annabeth try harder to get out of the chains that keep the both us bound to the table of suffering.

After the three mean demons hooked the tubes to me and my friend Annabeth one of the demons say to both me and Annabeth I hope both you and Annabeth have enjoyed the torture we have put the both of you girls through because it was very fun for us watching both you and you friend Annabeth squirm and cry in pain and agony Isabelle. These demons love fun which is what torture means to the three demons.

CHAPTER THREE THE THREE GLORIOUS SACRIFICES

Meanwhile in the woods away from the chamber of hell Josh, Kristen, and a few other friends that include Tammy, Howard, Mark and the sisters of Annabeth and Isabelle who are named Isabeth and Annabelle are also enjoying the party not knowing that their sisters are wonderful glorious sacrifices who are having the terrible displeasure of being bled dry like lambs to the slaughter in order for the queen of hell to rise to the world above. As the sisters of Annabeth and Isabelle are continuing to party with their friends at the campsite Annabeth and Isabelle are still getting the blood drained out of their cute helpless bodies. As the blood is continuing to flow through the machine into the gateway from the ripe innocent bodies of the soon to be dead morsels Annabeth and Isabelle are continuing to suffer as another demon is setting up the traps which will catch the next victims that are destined to spend the rest of their lives in torture and agony until it is time for their deaths as well who will also be brutal sacrifices much like Annabeth and Isabelle are right now. Now that the blood has almost been drained from the two helpless girls Annabeth and Isabelle their young innocent bodies are getting weaker which means this part of the ritual is nearing its end.

Down in hell the daughter of Satan who will be not only the queen of hell but the queen of the world and hell Christina has begun to amass her troops for when the portal between the two worlds is open and the queen can arise to the world above to begin the new world order. Now that Annabeth and Isabelle are now dead and in the underworld they both meet the daughter of Satan who upon seeing these two girls Annabeth and Isabelle says hi and welcome to hell where we are going to have such a fantastic time with more torture until it is time for me to rise to the world above to begin my new empire. The queen of hell also told her two recent victims Annabeth and Isabelle that she is going to torture the hell out of them until she has risen to power above ground and maybe even above ground as well we will just have to see how I feel when I have risen to power above ground so lets just have a little fun for awhile.

As the queen of hell Christina continues to do her work in the underworld the three evil demons are continuing to do they're work above ground to open the gateway so Queen Christina can expand her domain to the world above. As the three demons are getting everything prepared for the next glorious sacrifice they are very thrilled with how everything has turned out so far. The three demons take a quick glance at what the list of ingredients calls for in order to open the gateway and the demons do not like what the list says because it says the demons will have not only bleed another girl dry and sing to the girl they are going to bleed dry as well which is something these demons are not happy with but the three demons are very thrilled that they get to bleed another innocent helpless girl dry while she is alive which make these demons so hot and horny.

As the lovely helpless morsels Annabeth and Isabelle are playing with the daughter of Satan down in hell the traps that were set above ground to trap the next sacrifice have caught onto the next marvelous sacrifice that is named Vanessa the poor soon to be tortured morsel. Since the poor helpless morsel Vanessa had been caught and taken to the chamber of the spikes it is time to hear Vanessa scream as the three demons show her the true meaning of pain and suffering when the demons begin carving Vanessa up into the best screamer in the history of torture. Now that Vanessa is chained down in the room of pain in the chamber of spikes it is time to make Vanessa the screamer into a glorious sacrifice. Before the lovely piece of meat Vanessa was trapped and taken into the chamber of the spikes she was walking through the woods to go meet up with her friends to have some fun partying with them and the names of Vanessa's friends are Aura, Kristen, Tammy, Mark, Howard, and Hilda who loved their friend Vanessa very much except her so called friend Mark who was the one who had taken Vanessa to the chamber of spikes once Vanessa was caught and captured.

Mark is one of the werewolves who enjoys doing evil acts which is why mark the evil werewolf caught Vanessa because his idea of love when it comes to gorgeous hot girls is having them literally tortured to death and then sacrificed in order for the daughter of Satan Christina to arise to the world above. When Vanessa was walking through the woods to meet up with her friends she instead wound up in the chamber of spikes Vanessa knew that not only was she not going to see her friends but she also knew that things are not going to end well for her either. Since Vanessa is now chained down to the table of torture the three demons are now ready to carve her up so that the next lock on the door to hell can be unlocked. Meanwhile as the demons have a little fun with torturing their newest victim Vanessa back down in the underworld where Annabeth and Isabelle have been for the past two days after being bled dry are now about to spend some quality time with the daughter of the devil Christina which means both Annabeth and Isabelle are going to be horribly tormented at the hands of queen Christina who has been waiting for this moment for awhile.

The queen of the underworld said to her two helpless girls who are about to be brutally tortured by her we are going to play one of my most favorite games which is called who is the better torturer because it is a fun game to play but it might not be to fun for you Annabeth and Isabelle because I am going to be the torturer and you two girls are going to be screaming from my torture so let us begin and enjoy the fun and the pleasures these torture sessions are going to bring us. Before I begin playing the game of torture with both of you we are all going to play this game with another helpless soul first which means both you and Annabeth will not be put on my rack of torture just yet because I want to see how the both of you do when we torture a helpless girl named Selena. When the three of us begin to torture Selena the helpless morsel for fun it is going to be a fun and glorious time for all of us but it might not be a great fun time for Selena since she is one we are going to be torturing the hell out of. The object of this game Annabeth and Isabelle said the daughter of Satan is to see who can make Selena squirm the worst which I think will make a very fun game said Queen Christina. Selena died when she was about twenty years old and she was a beautiful and a very kind girl before her parents sold her to the daughter of the devil Christina in exchange for the gifts of power and eternal youth.

Selena's parents loved their daughter but unfortunately they loved wealth and power a lot more then their oldest daughter which is why Selena's parents had sold her soul to the daughter of Satan to suffer in eternal torture so they could become insanely wealthy and very powerful. The daughter of Satan Christina along with her two newest friends Annabeth and Isabelle are making sure that Selena and the rack of torture is great together for this marvelous session of torture. While Queen Christina is getting the tools of torture ready Annabeth and Isabelle are standing by the rack of torture telling Selena the helpless morsel as she cries and begs for mercy that everything is going to be okay so please try to calm down and think about how much fun this is going to be. Selena continues to scream and cry because she knows that torture is not a fun game to play despite hearing Annabeth and Isabelle telling her that it is a fun and marvelous game but most of all Selena also can not believe that two kind innocent girls like Annabeth and Isabelle are going to enjoy torture.

Selena also can't believe that Annabeth and Isabelle think of torture as playtime which is why Selena is continuing to scream and cry in fear. Selena can tell that Annabeth and Isabelle are pure and innocent souls which is why Selena does not understand how they can torture her along with the queen of the underworld because innocent souls are not suppose to do such cruel evil things to other innocent souls. The queen of the underworld Christina told Selena as she is getting ready to torture her that if Annabeth and Isabelle torture for the queen of the underworld that Annabeth and Isabelle would not have to suffer in torture to much.

The Queen of the underworld is very happy about the fact that Annabeth and Isabelle are going to torture Selena when it is time to torture Selena the helpless morsel. The Queen of the underworld Christina is very happy when she can get helpless innocent souls like Annabeth and Isabelle to torture the hell out of other innocent like Selena. Back above ground in the chamber of hell Vanessa is trying to get free from the chains that hold her in place on the table of pain which has blood on it from the other sacrifices.

CHAPTER FOUR THE FAVORITE GAME FOR SATANS DAUGHTER CHRISTINA

When Vanessa tried to get free from the chains that hold her in place on the table of pain where so much blood is at from all the previous victims that have been sacrificed over the years before Vanessa was chained down to the table herself Vanessa has not been the first to try and escape from the chamber of spikes so she does not have to be a sacrifice just the very first girl to not even make it out of the chains. Vanessa is about to find out what kind of fun awaits her as she just continues to lie on her table chained down so nicely waiting for the demons to turn her into a marvelous screamer. Since Vanessa can't do anything but lay still and enjoy being chained down she looks around and realizes that she is in a very horrible place after she notices all of the torture devices sitting all over the room.

The three evil demons take Vanessa off of the table so they can put the helpless Vanessa in the hells chair which will ensure that the demons can extract excruciating pain from Vanessa before she dies from having her blood sucked through the spikes that are in the armrest of this glorious chair of agony before she dies once all of Vanessa's blood has been drained so nicely. The spikes in the chair continues to hurt Vanessa the poor helpless morsel as the chair sucks her blood through the spikes which will release the daughter of Satan very soon.

The three demons laugh like crazy because of how much screaming has been coming out of the poor helpless Vanessa as the spikes will continue sucking her blood until the young tasty morsel Vanessa has gasped her last final breath. Once the blood of Vanessa has been completely drained two more locks on the gateway to hell will unlock making the queen of hell and soon to be queen of the world Christina one step closer to rising to the world above to build her new powerful empire.

The expansion of Queen Christina's domain of hell to the world above will be happening very soon if everything goes according to plan. While Vanessa's agony is continuing to get worse for her in the chamber of spikes and the daughter Satan's torture sessions are continuing down below in the underworld the true meaning of pain and fear is basically all over the place but this also means that hell has also come to town to put fear in everyone thanks to the three demons. Tammy, Josh, and Aura are back at the campsite continuing to enjoy a great night sleep while also dreaming about the torture, pain, and death that will be happening to Aura as well as the rest of her friends very soon in order to allow the daughter of Satan Christina to rise to her full power above ground except Josh the werewolf ,Mark the werewolf, and two others who are also werewolves will not have to be tortured in order for Christina who is the daughter of the devil to rise but these four will have to become sacrifices so she can arise to the world above. The gift of death and torture will soon be a glorious thing for everyone who is not in a place to worry but the ones who will have to worry are the ones who try to either bring down the future queen of hell and the world Christina or if queen Christina just wants to have a little fun with torturing a few young innocent girls these are the top main reasons to worry about anything in the new world when the queen of the world and hell Christina has risen to her full powers on earth.

The fate that Queen Christina plans on bestowing upon her enemies when she rises to our world will be more horrible then anyone can possibly imagine. Nobody in this world will be immune to the wrath that Queen Christina will be able to bestow upon her victims who do not like following her rules and laws once she has risen power. If anyone does not want to follow the future Queen of the world and hell Christina's laws they can either work on what they have always been working on or serve Queen Christina loyally which are the only two choices you can choose unless you choose door number three which would not be the best course of action for anyone who wants to live a peaceful life and coexistence with the daughter of Satan Christina because anyone who chooses door number three will end up being brutally tortured or killed or both and Queen Christina usually enjoys doing both torture and murder at the same time which means torture first and murder much later once the queen of hell and the world Christina has had her way with her enemies first. If the people of the new world really value they're lives it would be a very swell idea to not do anything that could tick off the future queen of the world and hell Christina unless you enjoy being tortured to death.

CHAPTER FIVE ISABELLE'S AND ANNABETH'S AND THE QUEEN OF HELL'S TORTURE AND FUN

While Selena is in the process of getting carved up like a Sunday roast by the daughter of Satan Christina death, pain and agony is also going on in other parts of the underworld by some of Queen Christina's loyal demons but this is how hell has always operated and also how it is going to continue to operate but this is what hell is like. The torture that Isabelle and Annabeth will continue to do to they're victims along side the queen of the underworld Christina is going to open two more locks on the gateway which connects earth and hell together but will also serve as a portal once all the locks have been opened which is why the souls of Isabelle and Annabeth have been asked to torture the living hell out of Selena the poor helpless morsel.

While Selena lets out high pitched and agonized screams while Isabelle and Annabeth continue the torture of this poor helpless morsel both Isabelle and Annabeth along with the queen of the underworld Christina began laughing as they continue slicing and carving this poor girl because Isabelle and Annabeth have been down in hell for awhile which has made both Isabelle and Annabeth a little bit addicted to the pleasures that torture has a tendency to bring which is why both Annabeth and Isabelle are laughing at the pain Selena has been going through ever since Isabelle and Annabeth began the torture session of Selena the helpless morsel.

The screams that are continuing to come out of Selena while Isabelle and Annabeth are continuing the carving and the slicing of the poor young Selena which is making the queen of the underworld Christina very happy which is why the queen of the underworld just told me and my friend and half-sister Isabelle to keep torturing Selena the helpless morsel until it is time to rise to the world above or until the queen of the underworld gives us the order to cease Selena the helpless morsels torture session which is why the queen of the underworld Christina would like us to continue the torture of Selena the helpless morsel for the time being.

While Vanessa continues to scream in agony in the chamber of spikes the demons are very ecstatic because of how things are going at the present moment as Vanessa is continuing to scream out in agony while the three demons are resetting the device that has been sucking out Vanessa's blood for the past few weeks so that she can be bled dry like the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter she truly is and what Vanessa will continue to be until all of her blood has been sucked out through the armrest spikes which will result in Vanessa's death once the demons have sucked all of her blood out.

While Vanessa moans and whimpers in agony because she has lost quite a bit blood which has enabled her to not scream but moan instead Mark is on his way to where his so-called friend has been sleeping to lead her unknowingly to the chamber of spikes where she will be trapped in a cage until the three evil demons are ready to drain Aura dry when the time comes for her to be the gloriously sacrificed. It will take two days to drain Vanessa dry and it has been a day which means the next locks will be opened very soon thanks to Vanessa's blood.

Once Vanessa's blood is drained all the way which will kill Vanessa and send her to hell so that she can meet the honorable queen of the underworld Christina Aura will then be hooked up to a couple of tubes which will take Aura's blood and feed it into the gateway to hell which will result in the rising of the queen of the underworld and soon the whole world Christina.

Aura has now arrived in her cage because Mark had secretly teleported her to her cage in the chamber of spikes to be nicely sacrificed. Now that Aura is in the chamber of spikes trapped in her sacrificial cage about to be sacrificed to the queen of the underworld Christina Aura suddenly wakes up to find her friend Mark who has never really been her friend but was acting like her friend in order to gain her trust standing right out the cage staring at her.

Thinking Mark is still her friend Aura says to Mark will you please let me out of here but also asks why she has awoken in a cage which caused Mark to tell me hi welcome to the cage Aura you are here for one very marvelous reason the reason is because you are going to be a glorious sacrifice which is for a good cause the rising of the queen of hell and the world Christina but you will also have to be tortured as well so enjoy my sweet Aura it was fun knowing you in life and know I am going to get the sweet pleasure of knowing you in death as well so have a great screaming session with the three demons who are going to have the sweet pleasure of sampling your ripe salty body once you have died from being tortured and bled dry like the piece of meat you truly are Aura. Once Mark had finished saying this to me I then told him to go to hell for doing this to me which had caused Mark to say to me I hope you die screaming in agony which is how you are suppose to die Aura which had caused me to say to my old friend Mark Screw you I hope you pay for this because this is not right under any circumstances which then caused Mark to say to me I hope you enjoy your afterlife in the underworld with the daughter of Satan Christina.

Once Mark and I are finished having evil words with each other Mark walks away from the cage and out of my sight then I began crying after I noticed he really is a servant of the order of the spikes.

Mark has now returned to the campsite where the rest of his so-called have been resting at to go to sleep for awhile but as Mark is laying down his friend Kristen woke up for a second which caused Mark to tell Kristen that he would like a few hours of sleep before it gets light outside as well as hot out too Kristen then asks Mark where the hell have you been and Mark lies to her saying I just went to take a walk to stretch my legs for a little while but before Mark finished telling Kristen where he was she was already fast asleep again.

Four hours have now pasted which means the sun will be rising in about two more hours while Aura just continues to rot in the cage while the rest of Vanessa's blood continues to drain which is also draining her life force as well. Now that the sun has risen Mark and his so-called friends are starting to wake which is when Mark and his so-called friends notice that their friend Aura is gone which causes Mark's friend Kristen to say oh no where the hell is my best friend Aura, and once Kristen said this her friends stared at each other and said we have no idea where Aura is she was here last night fast asleep.

Shortly after Kristen exchanges words with her friends she has a vision of her friend Aura being in a cage then after she sees her friend Vanessa die Kristen then sees her best friend Aura being tortured for a few days and after those few days of torture by being drained of her blood Kristen sees that this will then result in her death shortly after the few days of Aura's torture. Josh the werewolf who has always been a faithful servant to the order of the spikes and also knows what has happened to Aura and the rest of Kristen's friends which will eventually result in the rise of the queen of the underworld Christina once they're all dead.

The devil who was Queen Christina's father before he was killed by Christina's mother was the first demon to try merge the two worlds together which was the reason he was killed so he could not use his daughter Christina to take over the world of the living but Christina's father failed when he first tried to conquer the world of the living because his wife's sister devised a spell that would not only keep the portal closed but also keep the devil and his demons from teleporting to the world above as well.

Once the spell was cast in order to keep the devil from gaining power over the world of the living Christina's mom gave her the spell that would brake the spell but the only reason Queen Christina's mother gave her this spell was because her rule and power would be very different then how it would be if her father was able to rule the world of the living which is the one thing Christina's mother would not allow under any circumstances which is why Christina's mom had her sister use the spell to block the gateway to hell from the world of the living.

The Queen of hell and soon the world Christina has always had a fondness for human technology which really impresses the queen of the underworld Christina. Meanwhile as Aura continues to sit in her cage and her friend Vanessa continues to scream in agony while her blood is being drained out of her while she is still alive the queen of hell and the world Christina is having the best time with her two best torturers Isabelle and Annabeth while Isabelle and Annabeth are continuing to enjoy the pleasure that comes with torturing Selena the marvelous screamer.

Selena continues to scream in pain and agony while Selena's two old friends Isabelle and Annabeth continue slicing and carving her up like she is a tasty piece of yummy turkey.

CHAPTER SIX THE YUMMY MORSELS AND TASTY SNACKS

As Selena's screams continue to echo throughout hell Tammy and Kristen and the rest of their friends are still searching for their friend Aura who is one step closer to meeting the maker of torture.

Tammy, Howard, and Kristen are unaware that Josh, Hilda, Mark, and Ron are secretly devoted allies and servants to the order of spikes and that they plan to release the queen of hell so the queen can be the life of the party but so she can also make a lot of people run and piss in they're pants from they're fear of the queen of hell and soon the entire world Christina.

Once the Queen of hell has risen to power a lot of people will want to run for their lives in order to hide from Queen Christina or they can all be toys of fun for the daughter of Satan Christina once she has risen to her full powers on earth. The hot and tasty morsel Vanessa is nearing her expiration date and death. The three demons are happy that the spell is almost finished and we are proud of what they have accomplished and wish to do more torture.

The demons do not know that they are going to be able to have some more fun with torture by torture the caged morsel Aura. In about ten minutes the yummy treat formally known as Aura is now going to be known as Aura the yummy and salty tasty piece of meat of hell and torture thanks to the three demons of agony. Since Vanessa is now dead and making her trip down to the underworld so that she can be tortured by the Queen of hell and soon the world Christina the three demons are dragging the dead lifeless body of Vanessa to their table to eat her body which the demons always do to the bodies of they're dead victims that they have tortured and killed throughout the years.

Now that Vanessa's soul is standing in front of the Queen of the underworld Christina the Queen then takes Vanessa and puts her on the Rack of torture next to Selena so that they can suffer in torture together which will break another lock on the gateway to hell. Hello said the Queen of hell and welcome to torture Vanessa I am going to have a glorious time torturing the living hell out of you Vanessa just like I have had with Selena. I am going to be the one who has all the fun with you Vanessa while you are the one who screams in agony for me to show you some mercy which I will not do because I think the art of torture is so much more fun.

Vanessa you owe me a lot of screams said the Queen of the underworld Christina. Meanwhile back above ground the three evil demons are taking Aura to the demon dinner room where she will watch the demons eat the empty body of the now dead Vanessa her dead friend.

CHAPTER SEVEN DEMON DINNER MEAT IS VANESSA MEAT

The demons put Aura into one of the chairs at the demon's dinning room table and chain her down. Since the demons have chained Aura down it is now time for their dinner. The demons use their powers to cook the body of Vanessa so that the demons can enjoy the tasty Vanessa meat. The three demons also have plans to feed some of the Vanessa meat to Aura by force so she can suffer a little more by eating the crispy salty and tasty Vanessa meat which comes from Aura's kind but dead friend Vanessa which makes Aura very sad because she did not want to eat any part of the Vanessa meat because Vanessa was Aura's best childhood friend.

While the demons are devouring the tasty Vanessa meat like it is the best food on earth the demons notice that Aura does not want to eat the Vanessa meat so the demons slice some of the Vanessa meat off of Vanessa's dead lifeless body and then the demons forced Aura to eat the meat of her dead salty friend which makes Aura cry out in anguish. As the demons finish the Vanessa meat Aura tells the demons to burn in the fires of hell which in turn pisses off the demons so they take her to the chamber of spikes where she shall be bled dry like the tasty little morsel she really is. The three demons put her in the hanging cage then they hook the needle into her arm which causes Aura to whimper which the demons hear and the three demons really love the sweet sound of suffering in the evening.

The demons eat the Vanessa meat until there is nothing left but a few bloody bones and that is all. Once the demons are done eating they sit in the room where the cage holding Aura is at and they watch Aura suffer while the tubes that are in her body drain the blood out of her which is needed to release the Queen of the underworld and soon the Queen of the world as Christina. Aura screams in agony but the three demons do not even glance they just keep eating until the Vanessa meat is gone because there is still some meat on the bones of Vanessa which has to be sucked dry. The demons are now nearing the end of their meal but back down in the underworld the soul of the now dead Vanessa is awaiting in terror and fear for her turn in torture then all of the sudden the Queen of hell tells her two slave girls and now allies of hers Isabelle and Annabeth to take a break from torturing Selena and to begin the torture of the helpless Vanessa so we all can have a great time bestowing the torture upon her.

While Vanessa just stares up at us in fear wondering why Isabelle and Annabeth and the Queen of the underworld Christina are standing over her with knifes and torture tools it dawns on Vanessa that things are about to get hot and spicy for her. Once Vanessa figured out she was about to be tortured Vanessa said damn I am in the underworld I should have known that I was going to be horribly tortured I mean this is the underworld after all and it is my destiny to be horribly tortured. The Queen of the underworld and her two slaves Isabelle and Annabeth say to Vanessa prepare to be tortured and to scream from the torture that is about to be bestowed upon you after Isabelle and Annabeth say this the Queen of the underworld says to Vanessa your screaming is long overdue so lets begin the fun that your screaming will bring me Vanessa. Isabelle and Annabeth take their tools of torture and stick the devices of torture into the legs of Vanessa which caused her to scream in horrible agony which in turn caused them to laugh like their insane.

While Vanessa screams in horrible pain and agony Vanessa's old friend Selena watches the torture of her old friend Vanessa and cries because her friend Vanessa should not have to go through this type of terror and fear while Selena continues to lie there in fear. Back above ground the demons have finished their meal and they've enjoyed it a lot because of the amount that is left which is two bloody bones because the three demons were so hungry that they ate the rest of the bones except these two bones. Now Aura is about to feel some more pain from the demons for disturbing their meal while they were eating her friend Vanessa so the three demons pick up a knife and slice and carve a few pieces of skin off the helpless morsel Aura which then causes the three demons to laugh in pleasure as Aura screams and begs to be set free or for the demons to just kill her, but the three demons tell Aura that they can't just let her go and that her pain and suffering is a necessary sacrifice for the future.

Aura does not believe the demons at all and then whimpers and screams in agony and fear, but Aura has always had the feeling that something like this would happen to her, but she did not think it would end with her torture and death so when she first got to the chamber of spikes she tried to escape but she failed. Isabelle and Annabeth are continuing the torture of the helpless Vanessa back down in the underworld alongside the Queen of the underworld who has resumed the torture of the helpless Selena just so the Queen can pass the time until she can send her hench-demon to the surface to break the final lock to hell. The breaking of the final lock on the gateway to hell is still a little while off but it will happen when the time is right.

Aura's pain is now about to begin and then her afterlife in hell will begin shortly after her death the three demons tell Aura about the part that she is about to play so that the Queen of hell and soon the world Christina can rise to power so the three demons begin torturing Aura well they tell her about her future sacrifice which causes her to beg for mercy while the demons just continue torturing her painfully while Selena and Vanessa continue to beg for mercy themselves back down in hell. Aura does not know that the demons love when their victims beg for mercy because it makes the demons very horny and happy but it also makes the demons feel all tingly inside their nice soulless bodies that are nothing more then a walking disease. The demons are about to grab another knife and cram it into Aura's already tortured and mangled body.

While the demons torture Aura painfully in the chamber of spikes back by the campsite Mark is about to kidnap his next victim for the demons to torture and sacrifice. Since it is not night outside Mark has to separate his so-called and cretiness friends before he can kidnap his next victim so Mark does not get caught by the rest of his friends. Mark told his friends to look around for clues and to split up in order to find their friends who unknowing to them are either being tortured or dead at the present moment and the only people who know is Mark, Ron, Josh and Hilda. While Mark is leading his next victim unknowingly to the chamber of spikes Kristen is the unsuspecting victim that Mark is leading to the chamber of spikes to be tortured and sacrificed.

Kristen has always thought Mark was her best friend but she was very wrong about that because Mark is unknowingly leading Kristen to the chamber of spikes which is something a true friend would not do to another friend. Kristen is blinded by her friendship for Mark who is blocking her ability to see that she is not going to a very fun place. Even though Aura body is almost drained of her blood there is still a great deal of work that still must be done to Aura. The demons flip a special switch for the machine and gateway to hell so that the blood of Aura goes to the right place which will open another lock on the door to hell. Now that the blood of Aura has been drained the demons let her rot until they get the ok to eat her too just like they did to Vanessa recently. Kristen is being lead to the secret passage way to the three demons torture chamber to be tortured and sacrificed herself just like her friend Vanessa so Mark does not get caught and defeated by his friend Kristen which is why he has tricked her so that Kristen can't use her witchcraft on him to escape.

Once Kristen is in the chamber of hell she will not be able to use her powers to escape because the chamber of spikes is protected from people who try to use witchcraft in the chamber of spikes. The only reason the demons make their chamber immune to the powers of witchcraft is because the demons have needed a few witches to sacrifice over the years and they are going to need more so this is why the three demons render the powers of witchcraft useless. Kristen and Mark have neared the secret trapdoor to the chamber of spikes which means she will get to spend some time with the three demons once she has fallen through the trapdoor which will lead her into the chamber of spikes for her torture session. Kristen unknowingly walks onto the trapdoor which clicks open and drops the young innocent Kristen into the chamber of spikes where she slides down a ramp into the room of pain and sees her friend Aura in there sort of alive but once Kristen asks Aura what this place is Aura tells Kristen that this is a horrible place and that Mark is a traitor and that he is the person who lead the both of us into this chamber of spikes to be tortured and sacrificed to the Queen of the underworld Christina. Kristen's friend Aura tells her that Mark really enjoys putting young innocent teenage girls through torture and sacrifices which Mark has enjoyed his entire life. Once Kristen's friend Aura tells Kristen everything she knows about Mark the lovely innocent Aura gasps her last breath then dies.

Kristen had tried to make a run for it but she did not get very far because one of the three demons was standing right behind Kristen so the demon punched her out so the demons can make her the best sacrifice possible. Since Aura is now dead and down in the underworld herself Kristen now gets to have the glorious honor of being all alone when she wakes up on the torture table and realizes that nobody is going to come and save her or help her escape. Kristen also realizes the demons have now moved her off the torture table and chained her upside down with her hands and her head hanging over a tub with a hole in the bottom of the tub in order to ensure that the blood is drained into the machine which will then activate the gateway to the underworld which will allow Queen Christina to rise soon to the world above to begin the new world order on earth.

Kristen also now understands that things are going to get very bad for her just like it did for the rest of her friends who have had the terrible displeasure of passing through the chamber of spikes and well the demons are preparing Kristen for torture and death the three demons tell their victim Kristen that her best friend Aura is going to be tortured by the daughter of Satan Christina now that she is in the underworld. The daughter of the devil Christina chains Aura to the wall of one of her torture rooms next two her other friends who have been sacrificed so that the Queen can torture Selena and Vanessa a little longer before the Queen begins the torture of the young innocent morsel Aura a long with Selena and Vanessa.

Aura will get tortured very soon by the same people who have been torturing Selena too and their names are Isabelle and Annabeth and these two are going to torture Aura the very same way they tortured Aura's friends Vanessa and Selena. Isabelle cuts Vanessa while Aura who is Vanessa's friend watches in fear and Aura also cries because of what she is seeing her two best friends Isabelle and Annabeth doing to a innocent young person who has done nothing wrong and also sees what the Queen of the underworld Christina is capable of which causes Aura to scream at Isabelle to please stop but Annabeth takes her whip and whips the hell out of her own sister which cause anyone who is in the underworld to hear a big WHACK from Annabeth whipping her own sister Isabelle which in turn makes Isabelle happy enough to just keep torturing Aura no matter how much mercy she asks her old friends Isabelle and Annabeth to show. Isabelle and Annabeth are only torturing their friends so that they do not get tortured themselves which is why Aura will be screaming a whole lot more because both Isabelle and Annabeth will not stop this torture until Queen Christina has ordered them to stop which means the torture will just get worse and worse until the Queen orders her two allies Isabelle and Annabeth to cease the torture.

All of the sudden the Queen of the underworld tells Isabelle and Annabeth to give the lovely morsel Aura thirty lashes on her back which causes Aura to whimper after hearing this. Aura then asks the Queen of the underworld Christina to please show some mercy which then causes Queen Christina to say to Aura I do not listen to anyone I do what I want when I want so you should just learn to shut up and enjoy the torture because you are never going free unless I want to Aura so enjoy the of the underworld Aura and lets have a wonderful time with torture and pain which causes Aura to tell Queen Christina to go hell and after saying this to Christina the Queen then tells her victim Aura I am already in hell so let us begin the fun that we are going to have with Aura because me and my slaves Isabelle and Annabeth are going to have lots of fun with you anyway. Aura asked Queen Christina to please leave her friends that are still alive alone to live their lives but the Queen of the underworld Christina told Aura that she can't do that and that her friends must die screaming.

Then after telling Aura this Queen Christina tells Aura that her old friends Mark, Josh, Ron and Hilda are not only werewolves but also devoted servants to the order of the spikes and that a few portals will be opening from earth to hell very soon and anyone who joins me will be rewarded lots of great things but if they want to fight me instead of enjoying their lives once I rise to the world above they can just suffer once I have risen to the world above to begin my new empire so the choices are theirs once I rise to power. Back above ground the three demons see that Kristen is awake so the demons walk over with knives in theirs hands and they each take a slice out of Kristen which causes her to scream in horrible agony as the three demons each slice off a piece of Kristen meat off of her back which in doing so causes some blood to gush out of Kristen's back from where the demons had sliced off the pieces of flesh from which caused the innocent Kristen to scream more.

The demons say to Kristen as she continues to scream in agony that the ritual has begun so try to enjoy the pain and agony you're in and to think of happy things while you suffer Kristen. The demons watch with interest as the blood of Kristen flows like wine into the tub below and down the hole to open the next lock to the gate of hell. While the demons continue to watch Kristen's suffering with great amusement the demons tell Kristen while she continues suffering in agony that pretty soon she will be meeting the Queen of the underworld Christina but even then you will still suffer down in hell so even in death you are still going to scream in agony. The Queen of hell Christina wants Isabelle to torture Aura to the point of no return which could turn Aura into a demon because of how much pain the torture of hell can bring to people who are put through the tortures of hell.

Aura continues to scream and cry as Isabelle keeps on poking and prodding her with the knives of torture while Annabeth continues to whip the innocents out Aura while Isabelle pokes and slices Aura with the knives of agony. Annabeth was told to whip her friend Aura until there are no innocent feelings left in her tender ripe body or I guess I should say her soul While Aura is still continuing to beg for mercy. Since Aura keeps begging her old friends to stop torturing her the Queen of the underworld Christina told Annabeth to keep whipping Aura and for Isabelle to keep carving Aura up like the turkey Aura really is until Aura can truly understand who the master of hell is and who the slave of torture and hell is.

Back above ground Kristen has been an excellent screaming piece of meat because of the pain and suffering the cruel demons are getting out of Kristen from how they are torturing her. The three demons are now getting ready to eat Aura's dead body since she is dead and down in hell having the time of her life with the Queen of the underworld. Aura is still suffering at the hands of the Queen of hell Christina who is still in love with inflicting misery and pain upon Aura the poor helpless morsel. The three demons are now getting Aura's dead body roasted to a crisp so that it can taste like chicken and also so the demons can really enjoy the tasty Aura meat like it is the last piece of meat on earth. The demons are eating Aura's tasty meat like yummy corn on the cob except I would call it meat on the rotisserie stick which is about to be in the demons yummy bellies. While the demons eat their food Mark is going to get the next victim that will be sacrificed like it is a game.

Mark is making his way to the small shack where Shantelle has been resting alone with a guard dog resting just outside her door so Mark casts the same spell he cast on Aura when Mark took her.

Shantelle is going to die much slower then her friends did because the demons want to savior the torture of Shantelle. When the demons torture Shantelle even though she is going to be hanging by her neck to be bled dry this type of torture will be a lot slower the other ways of torture.

One other thing when Shantelle is hanging by her neck the demons are going to slowly hack off her legs for a snack but also to allow the blood from where her legs were to bleed out slowly and very painfully into the lock that will open the gateway to hell. Aura still continues to scream down in the underworld just like her two friends Selena and Vanessa also continue to do and soon Shantelle will be doing the same thing. All four of these teenage girls are squirming and screaming like the worms and cretins these four girls really are and these young girls Shantelle, Aura, Selena, and Vanessa will continuing screaming like worms no matter where they are just like the rest of their friends will do as well.

Now that Kristen is dead and down in the underworld as well she is about to be forced to play a game called who's the better screamer/who will scream the most? The hot morsel Kristen was taken by the Queen of hell Christina and put next two her friend Aura in chains to witness pain and agony. Kristen is also next in line for being the next morsel that will be carved into a excellent screamer.

CHAPTER EIGHT HOW MANY GIRLS DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE HELL A WONDERFUL PLACE

As the demons continue to devour Aura's hot yummy and salty body and also enjoying the pleasures of playing the game who's the greatest screamer with Shantelle things are going horribly wrong for all these poor helpless morsels. Now that the demons have finished eating the Aura meat they are now ready to finish Shantelle off who still happens to be gushing a fountain of blood which is still dripping into the tub from where her crispy yummy legs use to be before they were hacked off and eaten by the demons for a midnight snack.

As the blood of Shantelle continues to flow like wine and is getting to it's destination in order to unlock another lock on the door to hell the three evil demons each take a knife and slits the throat of Shantelle which really makes the blood of Shantelle really and truly flow like wine. The Queen of the underworld takes the helpless Vanessa and Selena off of the Racks of torture so that both Aura and Shantelle can have a turn now that Shantelle is in the underworld too.

As things begin to get hot and very spicy in hell things above ground are getting a hell of better for the three evil demons now that their tummies are full at the moment. The demons are now taking the body of Shantelle off the rope so that the three demons can put Shantelle's dead lifeless body in their freezer for storage so that the demons can eat her dead body when the time is right but also to make sure that Shantelle's dead body does not rot before the three demons get the chance eat her for dinner. The three demons usually only eat once every month or every two months but sometimes these demons eat sooner. As the three demons are getting ready for their next sacrifices and things are going terribly wrong for the souls of Vanessa, Selena, Aura and Shantelle down in the underworld Mark the werewolf is now on his way back to the camp to get two more excellent and marvelous victims who also happen to be Isabelle and Annabeth's half-sister.

The names of Annabeth's and Isabelle's half-sisters are Isabeth and Annabelle who are about to be the next glorious sacrifices who will also be tortured horrible as well just like their sister before they were tortured and killed. Annabelle and Isabeth get the unfortunate displeasure of seeing the torture chamber of spikes just like their sisters Isabelle and Annabeth did before they were tortured and killed. As Annabelle and Isabeth are continuing the search for their lost friends and sisters unaware that they are both next in line to be tortured and sacrificed and that they have no idea that their friends are dead and in hell having the worst time possible. Since Kristen and Shantelle are the newest arrivals to the underworld they both have to wait for their turn to be tortured and for their souls to be carved up like a Sunday roast.

As Mark gets closer to the chamber of hell with Annabelle and Isabeth Mark then uses one of his werewolf powers to prepare the demons for their arrival to the chamber of spikes and hell so the young can be tortured and sacrificed. These poor young girls Annabelle and Isabeth are going to have to learn to enjoy the torture and pain but most importantly both Annabelle and Isabeth will have to try and find their happy places well they are going through tortures sessions. If both Isabeth and Annabelle don't enjoy the pains of torture then that will just be to damn bad both Annabelle and Isabeth are just going to have to deal with the torture.

While Isabeth and Annabelle are walking through the forest with Mark searching for their lost friends who are dead or dying Annabelle and Isabeth don't even realize that their friends are dead until they both come across Kristen's leather coat which Annabelle lifts up off the ground and finds two bloody bones underneath Kristen's coat. The demons left Kristen's coat there not only for her friends to find out but also to put the fear of the devil into Kristen's friends.

Mark has also put a cage below the ground where Isabeth and Annabelle are about to walk which will trap both Annabelle and Isabeth. Annabelle and Isabeth walk two more steps which will trigger the cage doors to open trapping both Annabelle and Isabeth in the cage for their transportation to the chamber of spikes so that the three demons can torture and sacrifice the both of them when the time comes. Annabelle and Isabeth both see their friend Mark standing by the cage where both Annabeth and Isabeth have been trapped in which cause them to ask their friend Mark to help them escape and Mark then says no you two girls are destined to be sacrificed like the little morsels and tasty snacks you two really are.

Mark also tells both Annabelle and her friend Isabeth that their sacrifice is going to ensure that the Queen of the underworld Christina can rise to power oh and by the way you two can beg for mercy all you want but it won't do any good no matter how much you scream for mercy. Mark calls the three demons to help him transport the cage with the two tasty young morsels and demon snacks Annabelle and Isabeth to the chamber of the spikes so that they could be tortured, drained of their blood, and last but not least sacrificed in the name of Christina the ruler of the underworld and very soon the entire world so that Annabelle's and Isabeth's blood can be used for unlocking the next lock on the gateway that connects earth and the domain of hell together. These demons will be eating the bodies of both Annabelle and Isabeth once they're dead but that will not happen for awhile because the torture of Annabelle and Isabeth comes before their sacrifices.

The demons have now gotten the cage carrying both Annabelle and Isabeth into the chamber of spikes so that the three evil demons can torture and bled both girls dry but also so that both Annabelle and Isabeth can suffer and scream from all the pain that the demons are about to bestow upon them.

Annabelle and Isabeth are unaware of the great things that await them once they are dead and in the underworld.

Annabelle and Isabeth have no idea they are going to meet the Queen of the underworld Christina once both Annabelle and Isabeth think that once they are dead that they are going to heaven but they are very wrong about that because they are going to wake up in the underworld once they are both dead. Since the underworld is a marvelous place these young morsels Annabelle and Isabeth have to go there once they are dead.

These young morsels and hot girls have to be badly tortured when they arrive in the underworld. Annabelle and Isabeth also have no idea that when they arrive in the underworld to be tortured that their sisters Isabelle and Annabeth will be the ones that torture and make them scream like the little bitches they are.

Meanwhile back down in the underworld the Queen of the underworld Christina has decided to torture both Isabelle and Annabeth for awhile just so she can have fun by hearing their cries and screams. Annabeth and Isabeth are going to become one with torture and pain until the Queen of the underworld Christina is ready to stop torturing both Isabelle and Annabeth.

The Queen of the underworld Christina managed to get both Kristen and Shantelle onto the rack of torture side by side.

The Queen of the underworld Christina wants her two slave girls Isabelle and Annabeth to torture the young souls of Shantelle and Kristen because it's fun and Isabelle and Annabeth said no so that is the reason Queen Christina put the both of them on the rack of torture again.

While the Queen of the underworld is enjoying the torture that she has been bestowing upon her two slave girls Isabelle and Annabeth she calls out to her hench-demon to tell her to prepare to go to the world of the living when the time comes to help oversee the final few sacrifices when it is time.

Meanwhile back above ground three demons have put Isabeth and Annabelle on their torture racks in the demons chamber so that the demons can play the screaming game with their two newest morsels Annabelle and Isabeth. The demons will stretch the two helpless morsels Annabelle and Isabeth until blood squirts all over the room which will seep into the walls and the floor which will cause the next lock on the gate connecting the two worlds to open.

The three evil demons love watching their entire selection of victims scream and suffer and the demons also think torture is a wonderful thing to see and watch as these things happen to these poor morsels. As these helpless girls Annabelle and Isabeth continue to suffer on the racks of torture the demons send a message to their ally Mark saying that it is almost time to fully prepare for the rising of the Queen of the underworld Christina.

Once the Queen of the underworld has risen to her full powers anyone who tries to defy her will not have a very happy ending. Isabelle and Annabeth are still having a fabulous time horribly torturing their latest victims Shantelle and Kristen now that they are off the torture rack and learned not to defy the Queen of the underworld Christina. Now that both Isabelle and Annabeth are off the rack of torture they are having the best time of their afterlives horribly and brutally torturing the helpless morsels Shantelle and Kristen which so long overdue when it comes to the torture of these poor yummy morsels.

The Queen of the underworld Christina has been looking for a way to put all her new arrivals onto her Rack of torture all at once and she has found a way to do it which means Vanessa, Selena, Aura, Kristen and Shantelle can all be put on the Rack of torture so that all of these young innocent girls can squirm and scream in horrible agony which is how it was suppose to be when all these sweet little morsels first arrived in the underworld which is how it should have been when they first arrived. These poor girls are going to have the most horrible time being tortured together at the same time on the Rack of torture and agony.

While the pain and suffering of Annabelle and Isabeth the sisters of Isabelle and Annabeth continue above ground in the chamber of spikes by the three demons of agony the four servants who are devoted to the order of spikes have gathered in another room upstairs to talk about what is next on the agenda but also what is going to happen once the Queen of the underworld Christina has risen to her full power above ground. While Mark, Josh, Ron and Hilda who are werewolves but also servant of the order of the spikes are talking Mark who is one of the servants tells his evil band of friends that it is to get the rest of the girls who are to be the next sacrifices ready so that they can be bled dry when the time is right so everything stays on track as well as on the same timetable as the Queen of the underworld Christina is on so nothing goes wrong.

As the pain of the Rack gets more instance for Isabeth and Annabelle one of the servants of the order of spikes tells the rest of the order that he is going to get the next two sacrifices that are destined to be next who are named Tammy and Howard so that the demons have the next victims already in the chamber of spikes when the time comes for the demons to bleed them dry as well.

The three evil demons that enjoy torturing the living hell out people so very much are very happy that they get to use the electric racks of torture on any of their victims. While both Annabelle and Isabeth are being tortured on the Racks of torture the demons really love the fact that blood is squirting out of these poor morsels because these young girls are nothing but sacrificial lambs to the slaughter. As the blood is continuing to flow like wine from the poor helpless morsels Annabelle and Isabeth the demons are getting very horny and wet because once these younglings and tasty snacks are dead the three demons will get to eat their dead bodies and to finish off their dinner the demons will get to suck Annabelle's and Isabeth's wet sticky bones dry until their is nothing left slurp.

Another reason why these demons are so happy and horny is because their honorable Queen and master Christina is about to rise to power very soon to rule the world. The three evil demons will also be able to torture people when the Queen of the underworld Christina rises to power but their torture will mostly be limited to helpless unholy morsels that have done very evil things to other people. The tubs of blood from the blood that has been draining and squirting out of Isabeth and Annabelle is almost full which is also causing these poor morsels to weaken which means both Annabelle and Isabeth will be dead very soon once the ritual has been finished.

Once this ritual is completely finished these poor morsels will get the honorable pleasure of going to hell to see their sisters Isabelle and Annabeth, but Annabelle and Isabeth do not know that they will be going to hell once they have died. The Queen of the underworld is also going to reward both Annabelle and Isabeth for their glorious sacrifice with a long agonizing torture session for both Annabelle and Isabeth and the worst monstrous part of this is that Annabelle and Isabeth are going to be tortured by their own sisters helplessly and painfully.

When the Queen of the underworld rises from hell and begins her rule of the world above any criminal who has murdered someone had better run for their lives because they will be on Queen Christina's shit list for all the evil that they have done. While Annabelle and Isabeth are still being tortured on the Rack of torture by the three evil demons Mark has caught and trapped Tammy and Howard who are the next glorious sacrifices that will be bled dry once Annabelle and Isabeth are dead and in hell.

Mark the cretin who serves the darkness is taking is recent victims Tammy and Howard to the chamber of spikes to be horribly and gruesomely tortured like so many before them have been tortured and sacrificed by the three evil monstrous demons. As Annabelle and Isabeth near the end of their life from their torture session these poor morsels will be making their way down to the underworld where the Queen of the underworld Christina is waiting for them at because the Queen is going to show these two poor innocent girls Annabelle and Isabeth how fun it is going to be for them when they are getting their souls sliced and carved once they have arrived down in the underworld.

Now that the cage holding Tammy and Howard has arrived at the chamber of spikes where both Tammy and Howard will get the horrible displeasure of being wonderful glorious sacrifices for the three evil demons but also for the Queen of the underworld Christina to be able to rise from hell along with her armies too when the time has come.

Annabelle and Isabeth have finished having their blood drained out of their cute perky bodies by the three evil demons which has resulted in the death of both Annabelle and Isabeth and now that they are both dead they are now making their way down to the underworld to be tortured by their very own sisters Isabelle and Annabeth.

The two young souls of Isabeth and Annabelle have now arrived in hell to be tortured so that they can scream in horrible agony.

CHAPTER NINE ISABETH AND ANNABELLE GET TORTURED BY THEIR OWN SISTERS

Now that Isabeth and Annabelle have arrived in hell it is time for them to both be tortured by their own sisters Isabelle and Annabelle. Annabelle and Isabeth have arrived in the underworld only to come face to face with the daughter of Satan Christina and after they both meet the Queen of the underworld they both also come face to face with their sisters Annabeth and Isabeth as well but shortly after seeing their sisters for the first time in a long time the Queen of the underworld Christina orders Annabeth and Isabelle to take their sisters Annabelle and Isabeth to the Rack of torture and to enjoy the fact that you get to torture your sisters.

Since Mark sees Josh the werewolf sitting by the river of death Mark then asks Josh the werewolf to help get the cage carrying Tammy and Howard all the way into the chamber of spikes where the torture chamber is at so that both Tammy and Howard can be sacrificed now that Annabelle and Isabeth are dead and in the underworld. While Josh and Mark haul the cage to the inner torture chamber the three evil demons are putting the bodies of the recently dead girls Annabelle and Isabeth into the freezer so that the demons can then eat them later along with the dead body of Shantelle for a nice and tasty midnight snack.

The demons really don't want to wait to eat Shantelle because they are way too hungry so the three demons are going eat the Shantelle meat as soon as they possibly can. Meanwhile back down in the underworld where Isabeth's and Annabelle's souls are being tortured by their own sisters on the Queen of the underworld Christina's awesome Rack of torture and before Isabelle and Annabeth begin the torture of their sisters the Queen of the underworld tell her slave girls and allies Annabeth and Isabelle to enjoy torturing their own sisters and to make sure that they torture their sisters very hard because Isabelle and Annabeth were not torturing their half-sisters hard enough when the torturing of Annabelle and Isabeth first began.

As Annabelle and Isabeth are laying on the rack of torture and cannot move they see their sisters pick up a couple of knives and before Annabelle and Isabeth realize it they feel a bunch of pain which turns out to be their own sisters Isabelle and Annabeth who is sticking very sharp knives into their bodies which causes them to scream and cry in horrible agony. The two helpless souls Annabelle and Isabeth ask their sisters who happen to be the ones that are torturing them to please stop torturing us because the pain we are feeling is so excruciating so please stop this hurts like hell. Isabelle and Annabeth say to their poor helpless and tortured sisters Annabelle and Isabeth that we would like to stop torturing because we are sisters but we can't because we are under orders by the Queen of the underworld not to and if we did try to help you we would be tortured to so I am very sorry but we have to resume your torture Annabelle and Isabeth and before Annabelle and Isabeth tried to get another word out they were already screaming in pain as their sisters began carving and slicing the living hell out of their own sisters. Isabelle and Annabeth also tell their sister as they continue torturing them that we were tortured to when we first arrived in hell and it was painful but it can also be fun and entertaining to torture someone or to be tortured. The two slaves of Queen Christina continue to carve and slice themselves Annabelle and Isabeth Jack-o-lanterns boneless and skinless ones too.

While Annabelle's and Isabeth's sisters continue to brutally carve and slice them which causes them to keep screaming in agony which is kind of hard on their sisters since their two sisters Isabelle and Annabeth are the one that are doing all of the carving.

Back above ground the three evil demons are still very hungry and are ready to chow down on some tasty salty Shantelle meat before their friends and allies Josh and Mark arrive to help the three demons hook up Tammy and Howard to the torture devices.

The three demons have now taken the frozen cold Shantelle meat out of the freezer for their tasty glorious meal before the demons have to bestow more torture and pain in the name of the Queen of the underworld Christina.

Once the Shantelle meat has been cooked medium rare on one side and extra crispy on the other the demons can enjoy a very tasty meal before they have to get back to work. Now that the demons have finished cooking the Shantelle meat the demons then slice and carve lots of pieces of Shantelle meat off of her ripe yummy body like Shantelle is a tasty Sunday roast which to the demons she is and since the demons like meat so much the three demons begin chopping down and eating their dinner. The three evil demons then begin talking amongst each other while they continue eating one of the best things on earth hot juicy yummy human flesh.

The demons really must be enjoying the Shantelle meat because the demons are eating the Shantelle meat like it is the last meal on this earth. As the three demons are finishing up their meal Josh and Mark have now gotten the next two sacrifices to where they are suppose to be so the three demons can play with Tammy and Howard once they have finished their demon dinner mean which is the tasty juicy Shantelle meat but when the demons are ready to sacrifice Tammy and Howard it has to be done under a full moon to make the next lock on the gateway to hell open.

CHAPTER TEN THE TORTURE AND FUN FOR THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER

Josh and Mark are now waiting in the waiting room upstairs so that they can ask the three demons if everything is still going to plan once the demons are finished eating the Shantelle meat.

When the sacrifices have died they will get to meet the Queen of the underworld Christina and after Tammy and Howard see the Queen they will then see their friends suffering which is going to happen to Tammy and Howard. Back down in the underworld Vanessa, Aura, Isabeth, Annabelle, Shantelle and Selena are now being horribly tortured a worse now by the Queen of the underworld Christina and well the Queen of the underworld Christina tortures these poor morsel she tells them it is going to be ok but her victims of torture know that everything is not going to be ok.

Now that the Queen of the underworld Christina is helping Isabelle and Annabeth torture their sisters Annabelle and Isabeth and the rest of their friends everyone is now getting the true meaning of pain and suffering. Now that the three demons have got their next two sacrifices in the chamber of spikes and chained upside down in order to get the maximum drainage of blood from the two helpless morsels Tammy and Howard.

These two glorious sacrifices must be sacrificed under the full moon in order to unlock the next lock on the gateway to the underworld and it just so happens that there is a full moon high in the night sky right now. Since the full moon has risen high in the night sky it is now time for the two glorious sacrifices Tammy and Howard to be bled dry into the buckets that have been place under each of their heads. Now that everything is in place the two sacrifices Tammy and Howard are ready to have their throats slit so that their blood can flow like wine into the buckets that have been placed underneath their head for their blood to drain into. The three demons are not ready to sacrifice and kill their recent victims yet because the demons are two busy fighting over what kind of knives to use to slit the throats of these poor morsels.

While

the demons are arguing over which knife to use to slice Tammy and Howard's throats both Tammy and Howard are getting very impatient with these demons and tell the demons to just pick a knife and get the sacrifice over with. When the Queen of the underworld Christina has risen from hell to her seat of power above ground the helpless souls of all her recent victims will be granted eternal youth and immortality for their glorious sacrifices.

Back in the chamber of spikes the demons are now ready and willing to slit the throat of the poor morsels Tammy and Howard so that Tammy and Howard can die and see all of their dead friends in hell.

When the Queen of the underworld Christina to the world above the chamber of spikes where the sacrificial lambs are killed at in order to open the gates to hell will still be a place of marvelous torture and death for the three evil demons but the chamber of spikes will mostly be a torture prison for cruel evil criminals. A lot of criminals will be destined to spend the rest of their lives being tortured in the chamber of spikes by the three evil demons when the Queen of the underworld Christina has risen to power above ground.

Once Tammy and Howard are in hell after they die Aura, Vanessa, Shantelle, Isabeth, Annabelle, Selena and Kristen will all be tortured together like the poor helpless and tasty morsels these girls have always been and they will also think of their torture and sacrifice as a wonderful glorious gift but also a great honor. As Tammy and Howard continue to just hang upside down the Queen of the underworld Christina knows that both Tammy and Howard will be great screamers once they've arrived in the underworld after their sacrifice and death. Since the full moon is still high in the night sky it is now time to fully sacrifice and bleed the poor helpless morsels Tammy and Howard now that the demons have figured out what knifes they want to use to do the job.

Now that the three demons have used their very special knives and slit the throats of Tammy and Howard which has resulted in their nice wet death which has now opened the next lock on the gateway to hell. Now that the throats of Tammy and Howard have been cut open they are now fully dead and making their way down to the underworld for their torture sessions and three evil demons have now taken the dead lifeless bodies of Tammy and Howard and put them into the large freezer so that the Tammy and Howard meat stays very cold until it is time to eat for these demons to eat the tasty meat.

Before the three demons can even thing about eating the tasty Tammy and Howard meat the demons want to eat all of the tasty yummy Annabelle and Isabeth meat before they move on to eat the tasty Tammy and Howard meat.

CHAPTER ELEVEN THE YUMMY AND TASTY ANNABELLE AND ISABETH MEAT

The three demons have had a craving and taste for the tasty Annabelle and Isabeth meat since the demons began the torture and sacrifice of the cute perky morsels Tammy and Howard and the last time these demons ate something for dinner was close to a month ago which is why they are so hungry for the Annabelle and Isabeth meat. Since it is now time for the demons dinner again the three demons take out the tasty Annabelle and Isabeth meat so that they can fry it up on the grill and eat it but most importantly so the demons can savor the moment as well.

This time the three demons do not roast the demon dinner meat the demons grill the tasty Annabelle and Isabeth on their huge four-foot barbecue grill so that the demons can sit down and eat their tasty yummy Annabelle and Isabeth meat. Now that the demons food is on their huge man sized grill which means it will be time for the demons to eat the Annabelle and Isabeth meat for dinner very soon while the two victims Tammy and Howard begin their suffer in the underworld. While the three demons begin eating the tasty Annabelle and Isabeth meat the Queen of the underworld Christina says hello to the new arrivals Tammy and Howard who have arrived in hell recently and welcome to the underworld one of the most fun places in the universe and now that you are in hell Tammy and Howard we are going to have a very fun time making you bark and scream like a pup for mercy which means you and Howard will most likely squeal like a pig as well with the amount of torture we will be bestowing upon you and the rest of your friends Tammy and Howard. The amount of pain and suffering that the Queen of the underworld Christina has been bestowing upon her recent souls that have arrived from being sacrificed is just so Queen Christina can pass the time until she can rise to power above ground and become Queen Christina who rules earth and the underworld which is what her mother has wanted her to do.

Meanwhile back in the chamber of spikes the loyal and devoted servants of the order of the spikes are have been taking about the new great future that awaits this world once Queen Christina has risen to her full powers above ground while the three evil demons are still in the process of eating the tasty Annabelle and Isabeth meat for their dinner in another room but once the three demons are done eating their dinner they will be preparing for the next glorious sacrifices.

While the servants of the order of spikes are continuing to talk about the future the Queen of the underworld is making sure that her hench-demon is ready and most importantly very ready to go to the world above when the time is right so that the hench-demon can supervise the final sacrifices so that nothing can go wrong when the Queen of the underworld Christina rises to power.

When Tammy and Howard were sacrificed one of the gates to the underworld had opened a little bit so that the Queen's hench-demon can get to the world above to oversee the final stages of the sacrifices which will result in the rising of the Queen of the underworld Christina so that she can rule the new world with power and strength. As the rise of the Queen of the underworld Christina is continuing to draw near three demons are talking as they eat the barbecued Annabelle and Isabeth meat while the meat is still warm and sweet.

As the three evil demons are now nearing the end of their meal the humble servants of the order of the spikes are in the process of looking over the scroll for the ritual for opening the gateways to the underworld and the order of spikes Mark, Josh, Ron, and Hilda are very surprised what the ritual calls for next which causes Josh the werewolf to blurt it out to the rest of the order. The rest of the ingredients that the spell calls for to open both portals to the underworld calls for the blood and death of a demon, the ritual bloodletting of three werewolves, and if you choose to you can sacrifice a couple more innocent teenage girls just as an added bonus.

The next three sacrifices that are needed is the blood and death of the three werewolves Josh, Ron and Mark and the three werewolves are ready and willing to be killed and sacrificed for the rising of the Queen of the underworld Christina.

CHAPTER TWELVE THE BLOOD OF THE THREE YOUNG WEREWOLVES

Hilda is a werewolf to but only three werewolves are needed for this sacrifice so Hilda is going to be used in the demon sacrifice because in order to bleed dry a demon it needs to be possessing a human in order to bleed dry the demon which is why Hilda is needed for one of the last sacrificed which will open the gateways to hell soon. Once the gateways to the underworld is completely open and the Queen of the underworld can rise to power a new age of power will dawn on earth an age of power and strength but most importantly it will sort of be a utopian world because their will not be much evil left in the world once the Queen of the underworld Christina has risen to cleanse all of the evil that exists in the world.

The three werewolf sacrifices have been willing to give their lives to the Queen of the underworld because these werewolves believe in the new world that the daughter of the devil Christina plans to build when she has risen to her full powers above ground on earth. The three fiends and werewolves Josh, Ron, and Mark have been dedicated to the daughter of Satan Christina since before they were born just like their parents were. Since everything is in order for the next sacrifices the Queen of the underworld can sense this and has ordered her hench-demon to go above ground to oversee the final sacrifices since the time is close for the rise of the Queen of the underworld Christina. Now that the Queen of the underworld Christina's hench-demon has reached the world above to help the three evil demons with the sacrificing of Mark, Ron, Mark, and the demon sacrifice Hilda who are delighted to be the final honorable sacrifices.

The honorable sacrifices Josh, Hilda, Ron and Mark are ready to die for this glorious cause which is most definitely going to ensure that Queen of the underworld Christina rises to power. Now that Queen Christina's hench-demon has risen and arrived at the chamber of spikes to greet the three evil demons and also the devoted servants of the spikes who the hench-demon has been waiting to meet because the Queen of the underworld Christina also sent her hench-demon with a message to the order of spikes and the three demons saying that she is very pleased with how everything is going. Since the three demons are done eating their tasty barbecued Annabelle and Isabeth meat the demons are now preparing the tools that can cut through the skin of werewolves which is what is needed to open the gateway to the underworld.

The all powerful hench-demon is also honored by the fact that the three werewolves are so eager to be bled dry like lambs to the slaughter. Now all the demons need now is the three werewolf volunteers to in the three chairs which are positioned over three drains and allow the demons to chain them into the three chairs so that nothing can go wrong with the sacrifices. Now the fun can begin here comes the blood of the three werewolves said the three evil demons to the nice big hench-demon as the hench-demon sits in the back of the torture chamber. Josh, Mark and Ron asked if they could be unchained so that they could use the bathroom very quick before their sacrifice and the three demons told them no we can't allow because we are short on time and you three are going to be dead soon anyway.

Now that the sacrifices are firmly tied to the chairs the demons cast a spell on the three werewolves so that they can cut Josh, Ron and Mark's werewolf skin while they're alive which will then bleed out and go into the drains underneath the chairs. Now that the blood of the werewolves is draining not only are the demons happy because very soon the gateway to hell will open soon which will allow the Queen of the underworld Christina begin her new world above. While the blood of the werewolves continues to flow the Queen of hell is preparing her massive armies so she can conquer the governments above with no problem when she rises to the world above.

When the gates to the underworld open all the way one of the gates will open in the basement of the Whitehouse and the other gate will open underneath the city of New York. The Queen of the underworld Christina who will be ruler of the world soon will be taking over the governments as soon as she possibly can so she can get her new seat of power established to her liking so that her full armies will be fully under her command when she takes her seat in the hall of power in the underwater palace which is the home of an old friend of Christina's family. Once the final sacrifice is dead and the final lock has been unlocked to the gates of the underworld the Queen of hell Christina will then be able to begin her ascension to the world above and the only way to break the second to final lock is to kill and bleed a demon completely dry but the demon sacrifice must also be completely dead to make the demon sacrifice fully effective. Once the Queen of the underworld Christina rises to the world above Queen Christina will bestow some more pain and agony on more people when she gets to the world above but the Queen of the underworld and soon the entire world Christina will bestow pain and agony on more people but only to those who deserve it.

Now we return to the ritual bloodletting of the three werewolves Josh, Ron and Mark and as the blood is continuing to drain out of the three werewolf sacrifices and into the drains which feed the blood into the gateway to the underworld the Queen of the underworld Christina is still busy preparing for their arrival to hell once these werewolves are dead and sent to the underworld where they will be able to meet the Queen of the underworld Christina and sit down at her dinner table where the werewolves will get to eat with Queen Christina before she rises to power above ground. The three werewolves are very honored that once they're dead they will get to eat a meal with the Queen of the underworld which is considered a great honor. Anyone who serves the Queen of the underworld Christina is rewarded more things then one can possibly imagine like money, power and immortality as well as the choice of their own freedom but only if Queen Christina allows it. Back down in the underworld Queen Christina has amassed her army to about fifty-thousand monsters. Everything that is below is almost ready to arise along with the Queen of the underworld Christina. The girls who were used as sacrifices before they came to the underworld are still being tortured by Isabelle and Annabeth and they are going to continue to scream until the Queen of the underworld Christina rises to the world above and gets her new powers and abilities which will allow her to recall anyone she wants from the grave. As the three werewolves are almost done being bled dry by the three demons of agony they hear a very powerful growl coming from underneath them where the blood has been draining into which in turn lets the three werewolves know that the rising of the Queen of hell and her friends is just around the corner.

When the three werewolves ask what that loud growl was the demons said that it is a sign that gates to and from the underworld are about to open very soon. Also when the Queen of hell has risen to power on earth she is going to stick a lot of pineapples up the asses of evil criminals. The three demons are now discussing which one of them is going to be sacrificed in order to open the final lock on the gateway to hell since the werewolf sacrifices are almost dead and ready and willing to meet their friend the honorable Queen of the underworld Christina who is dying to meet them too. Down in the underworld Shantelle, Vanessa, Selena, Kristen, Isabeth and Annabelle are all having a wonderful time as they all continue to be tortured by the Queen of the underworld Christina's two master slave girls who now enjoy torturing Annabelle and Isabeth well their friend Christina of hell is just sitting about five feet away watching as Isabelle and Annabeth continue to torture their old friends so painfully and brutally. Now that the three werewolves are half passed dead the Queen of the underworld Christina is one step closer from being able to rise to power above ground to begin the new world. Now that the three evil demons have chosen which one of them is to be the demon sacrifice which means that everything is now in order for the arrival of the Queen of the underworld Christina who has plans that are going to make the world a much better place to live? Once the three werewolves are completely dead it will then be time for the final sacrifice to be bled dry which is the ritual bloodletting of a demon. Once the Queen of the underworld Christina is released after the demon is bled dry a new age of power, truth, and justice will then exist on earth. Since the three werewolves are now dead as well as done being bled dry the next locks on the gateway to hell have opened which means soon the daughter of Satan can arise to the world above to begin the new world. Josh, Ron and Mark the werewolves are now dead and in hell sitting at the Queen of hell's dinner table eating chicken as well as other foods which they've always wanted the honor of and now the three werewolves Josh, Mark and Ron have this honor.

The Queen of the underworld Christina and the three werewolves are also watching some T.V. well they are all talking and enjoying dinner and talking amongst themselves well they enjoy their tasty meal. Then the Queen of the underworld Christina opens her mouth and begins saying that she is very happy with your honorable sacrifices and you will be rewarded once I rise above ground to the world above the Queen says to the three werewolves. When I rise you will all be granted immortality for your loyal sacrifices so thank you and try to remain calm my friendly doggies the Queen said to Josh, Mark and Ron who are werewolves and who the Queen of the underworld Christina had just called puppies? Meanwhile back above ground the three evil demons say that they are going to need a witch to break the final lock on the gateway to hell once the final sacrifice is bled dry and dead.

The gate is really a big monstrous hellhound who has been trapped between the two worlds where the door to hell is at. This huge hellhound has been trapped here because he is the All Father of every single hellhound in this world which is what was needed for the spell that was cast by the sister of the Queen of the underworld once her and her husband the devil returned to hell after getting married. The wife of Satan was the one who ordered her sister to seal the gateway between the two worlds so that the devil could not lay waste to the world of the living which is the spell that required the all father of the hellhounds. It is now time for the final sacrifice to be bled dry which is Hilda who the demon has been possessing for the past day in order for the demon to be sacrificed the correct way. As the demon sacrifice is in the process of being bled dry the witch who is the sister of the former Queen of the underworld has bought the body of one of the dead werewolves to eat since she has not eaten the flesh of a werewolf in about two thousand years.

This witch is also the daughter of Satan's Aunt who was granted eternal youth so she could live to serve her niece when her niece has risen to power. When the daughter of Satan Christina has risen to her full power and becomes the Queen of the world her rule will not be like how hers fathers would have been if he ever became king of the world. Since the demon sacrifice has been killed and bled dry the two demons along with the queen's hench-demon are going to enjoy a wonderful tasty meal before they call on the witch to break the final lock on the portal to the underworld. The demons will be eating the tasty Annabeth meat now since these demons did not eat her last month because the demons wanted to eat the tasty salty Tammy meat before they chomped down on the Annabeth meat. The reason the demons had eaten the tasty Tammy meat before they munched on the Annabeth meat was because the demons had heard that the Tammy meat was tender and tasted like chicken which was very true.

The two demons and the hench-demon were so very hungry that they devoured the tasty Annabeth meat in about twenty-five minutes because it was so tasty, juicy, tender and most importantly it was very yummy to the demons. Now that the demons have finished eating the tasty Annabeth meat the demons have now summoned the aunt of the Queen of the underworld Christina who is named Ariel to cast her spell which will open all of the portals to the underworld which will allow her niece Christina the Queen of the underworld and soon the entire world to rise to the world above in order to bestow truth, honor, and justice upon the world once the Queen has risen. The witch that bought the body of the werewolf to eat did not buy the two bodies because the hench-demon is going to have with the dead werewolf bodies is one of the things I would put in the category of sick as well as deranged too so allow me to tell you what it is said one of the two demon sisters. The hench-demon is going to have her way with the corpse of the dead werewolf bodies and what we mean by this is the hench-demon is going to have sex with the corpses of the dead werewolves well the witch Ariel is working on opening the gateway to hell. I mean this really is sick as me and my fellow demon sister continues to boink the hell out of the dead werewolf bodies of Josh and Mark the werewolf which is sick and gross.

Well the evil sick deranged hench-demon continues to boink the hell out of the corpses Josh and Mark the werewolves the witch has now gotten the gateway to hell completely unlocked. Now that the gateway to the underworld is unlocked and open Queen Christina can begin massing her troops to the surface to make her way to her troops to the surface to make her way to her base of operation which is at an old family friends city which is not really on the Hawaiian Islands but underneath the ocean pretty close to the Islands. Meanwhile back down in hell things are still kind of hot and sizzling down in the underworld while Queen Christina continues to prepare her allies so they can rise to the world above and chill at Christina's old family friend's underwater city who goes by the name Klaus. Klaus has been a friend of Queen Christina's family for hundreds of years. The ten yummy morsels who had the great displeasure of being tortured then sacrificed so that the honorable Queen of hell Christina may rise are still in the underworld being horribly tortured by demons as well as some hellhounds too until the Queen of the underworld Christina has the power to resurrect these poor morsels who are suffering so very much.

The helpless young morsels who are suffering helplessly in the underworld are named Vanessa, Shantelle, Kristen, Selena, Isabeth, Isabelle, Annabeth, and Annabelle but also Tammy and Howard too. These poor mortals will have the great pleasure of being tortured helplessly until the Queen of the underworld and soon the Queen of the world Christina orders her demons to stop the brutal torment of the poor defenseless morsels. This type of agony, pain and horrible torture is what hell has been like for the past ten thousand years since before the Queen of hell's father was killed. This hell and the suffering of innocent people in the underworld will be able to change once the Queen of the underworld Christina has gotten her full powers. Since the Queen was raised in the underworld the high pitched and agonizing screams that come out of peoples mouths in hell kind of sooths the honorable Queen of the underworld Christina. The torture that the young morsels Annabelle and the rest are going through right now is kind of painful so allow Annabelle to tell you all why well she takes a little break from being a fantastic screamer so that she can tell you why it is so painful in the underworld at the moment. Hello my friends my name is Annabelle and I am a tasty morsel who is spending some time in the underworld with the Queen of the underworld Christina. The pain me and my friends are going through at the moment is painful because our souls are the personal chew toys of the nice hellhounds.

The hellhounds of the Queen of hell Christina not only munch on the souls of innocent people in hell but once they are brought above ground these hellhounds will eat the bodies of the evil criminals then once the criminals they have eaten are dead the hellhounds will then munch on they're souls once the criminals the Queen of the underworld Christina wants them to eat are dead. The Queen of the underworld Christina's hellhounds can feel love and other feelings. Since the hellhounds have the ability to feel these hellhounds can feel when their victims are in pain which excites the hellhounds and also has the ability to make these hellhounds horny as hell too. The hellhounds sometimes have a tendency to moan in pleasure after they've eaten someone's body then pooped it out.

When these hellhounds do this since they can also talk to one another as these hellhounds poop out their victims the hellhounds say as they are crapping out their helpless victims oh my god baby this feels so great and marvelous said the hellhounds as they are crapping out their victims well they moan in pleasure as well. These hellhounds also enjoy talking about some sick and nasty things they all would like to do when they rise above ground with the Queen of hell Christina when the Queen is ready to go above ground which will be very soon.

The sick things these hellhounds want to do when they get above ground is eat the intestines of some humans well they're still alive.

Hellhounds are a lot bigger and meaner then most people think the hellhounds stand about five feet tall and they also are a hell of a lot hungrier then most people think as well.

These hellhounds are actually eternally hungry which mean these hounds are very hungry all the time. When the Queen of the underworld Christina has risen to power above ground humankind will either serve her loyally or they can just live they've lives but trying to overthrow the Queen of the underworld Christina will not be tolerated. If anyone tries to overthrow the Queen of the underworld Christina they will be caught, tortured and soon after that they will most likely be killed after a little bit of torture. I would just advice people not to try to overthrow or piss off the future Queen of the world and the underworld Christina.

Christina the Queen of hell and soon the world will be the leader of earth which means all who want to live probably should not disobey the Queen unless they want to be caught, tortured and then killed which will then send that person who has been killed to hell.

Demons also have a desire for doing some gross and nasty things which once the Queen of the underworld has risen some of the demons will most likely begin doing some sick and deranged things once these demons rise along with the Queen of hell Christina.

One of the sick things the Queens demons enjoy the most is having sex with dead corpses which I think is kind of a nasty thing for anyone to do especially with a dead corpse.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN THE RISE OF THE OF HELL AND THE WORLD CHRISTINA

If demons enjoy having sex with their dead human corpses these demons should try having sex with a human that is alive instead of a human that is dead. Someone having sex with a live human instead of dead human just sounds like a better thing to do if the demons like sex so much. Now that the door to the underworld has been opened and the Queen of hell and soon the world Christina has her full armies ready and waiting to make the journey through the portal then into the world above the new order will be ready to arise. The Queen of hell and soon the world Christina is now walking through the portal into the world above now that her aunt Ariel has opened the final locks on the portal a little while ago so that both the Queen of the underworld Christina and her armies can enter this portal into the world above.

Since the Queen and her armies have reached the world of the living all of the criminals who enjoy bringing evil into the world better run for they're lives unless they want to be the tasty little torture victims and food for the demons inside the new chamber of hell that the Queen will have in her underwater palace that has been ran by one of Christina's old family friends for about ten thousand years ever since the Queens old family friend Klaus built the city many centuries ago. Now that the Queen has risen from below she must find her way to her family's old vampire friend Klaus who designed a truly magnificent city which is also an extremely well protected city and very advanced too. This city's technologies are a thousand times better then human technology and are also a thousand times more powerful then human technology. The Queen of the underworld Christina has to wait for her entire army to catch up with her before she can make her way to her friend Klaus's empire.

The Queen's solders are basically connected to the Queen of hell and the world Christina and can also sense all the orders the Queen gives them with being directly by Queen Christina. Now that the Queen of the world and hell Christina is ready to be escorted by her army to her new seat of power under the ocean off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands this means the Queen will have her full powers very soon. The Queen of hell and the world Christina's demon friends can now use their full powers now that they are out of the underworld and the portal that connects the two worlds has been spelled in order to keep the gateway that connects these two worlds permanently open until the Queen herself ever desires to close the portal. The demons will be able to keep their full powers even if the Queen Christina ever desires to close the portal. The only reason the demons are able to keep their full powers if the gateway between the two worlds is closed is because the Queen is above ground with the demons this would be the only way the demons could keep their powers if the portal is ever closed. If the Queen had ever returned to hell and closed the portal between the two worlds the Queen would be able to keep her full powers but any of the Queen's solders who were still above ground would lose all of their extra powers that they've all gotten from the Queen new powers.

When the Queen was still down in the underworld and the gateway was sealed closed this severely limited her full powers. Now that the Queen of hell and the world Christina as well as the rest of her troops have gotten their full powers this gives most of the Queens powers back to her which allows the Queen and her troops the ability to teleport anywhere they need which is also what Queen Christina's aunt Ariel's spells was blocking before she lifted the spell and allowed the portals to the underworld to be opened. This spell was the main reason why Queen Christina's father could never rise to power on earth to unleash death upon the world and also why Christina is the only ruler of hell that has ever been allowed to take over the world of the living. Christina who is now the ruler of the underworld and soon the whole world's mother was a very powerful witch just like her sister Ariel still is and who also has great love as well as compassion for the whole human race which is the reason she married the devil to stop his evil plans.

Christina's mother who use to be the Queen of hell when her father ruled hell also along side her mom had told her sister Ariel to use the spell they both created to trap both her and her husband the king of the underworld for all of eternity or until Satan was dead and they're daughter Christina was ready to rise. When Satan had gotten married he granted his wife and her sister Ariel the gift of eternal youth unknowing of the fact that Ariel and her sister were plotting to have the gateway connecting the two worlds sealed closed so nothing world be able to cross between the worlds again until it was time. Christina's mother and her sister Ariel were the only ones aware of Christina's future power and the great future Christina would also build for humans and demons when she rose to power which is the main reason Christina's mother had kept this secret from her as well as her father the king of hell also because it probably would have pissed of the devil as soon as he found out.

The reason the king of hell would know about what his wife was doing as well as the future she saw of their daughter if Christina's mom had to Christina about her future is because before Satan was killed he was able to read his daughters mind. Christina was the one to kill her father the king of hell once she grew strong enough to do it. The reason Queen Christina did this to her father was because he was a horrible evil person who was going to try to take control of the world of the living once again so this is why his daughter Christina killed the former ruler of hell to prevent him from killing everyone in the world of life. Now that the Queen of hell and the world Christina and her army is together it is time for them to all teleport to Queen Christina's old family friend Klaus the vampire king who humankind has heard rumors about but could never prove of his and his family's existence so it was written in history books over the years as myth but it really is not a myth it is the truth.

The bloodline of Christina's family has been the only people that have been fully aware of the vampire city's existence but there are some people in the world of life aware of the existence of vampires because these vampires do not live in Klaus's vampire city. Vampires are a lot more superior then humans are and have technology that makes human technology look puny and weak. The vampire empire can not be detected by human technology under any circumstances because of the vampire's city's cloaking and shielding systems. The human governments have held a truce with the vampire empire for a little over nine-thousand years. The vampire kingdom did not just want to be allies and hold a truce with the family of hell but when Satan was in power he had this tendency to get very greedy with power and control that the ruler of the vampires Klaus ceased contact with the royal family of the underworld until it was Queen Christina's turn the world and hell.

Now that the Queen of the underworld Christina can sense her old family's friend Klaus she now knows where to teleport so after a few seconds the Queen of the world and the underworld Christina locks onto Klaus then Queen Christina and her army teleport into her friend Klaus's large city. Now that the Queen of the underworld and soon the world Christina has arrived to her new home she is about to bring back a few of her innocent girls who were sacrificed in order to help the Queen of the underworld and soon the world Christina rise to power to the world above in order to open the gateway between the two world back to life once the Queen Christina has gained her full powers. The Queen and her armies are chilling for the moment in their rooms until it is time to begin the invasion that will make the world a better place.

The Queen begins to walk down a rather large hallway in her living area where she comes to a pair of double doors which are twelve feet tall wondering how to open them when there is not a door or a control panel then all of the sudden as she walks closer to the door they open automatically so the Queen can walk into her large bedroom. Once the Queen is in her room her bedroom doors then close right behind her which causes huge steel sliding walls to open to where the Queen can then see the rest of the city as well as all the fish that is swimming around the shield that protects the city from the big fish and the water that would destroy the city if their was not a shielding system. The underwater city can be powered by many things like solar power, lightning, the oceans water, as well as nuclear power.

Now that the Queen of the underworld and soon the world Christina is in her new palace the Queen is one step closer to achieving her goal of making the world a better place with torturing the living hell out of evil soulless criminals who enjoy evil a little too much. Now that the Queen of hell and the world Christina is where she is suppose to be there is one final thing that the Queen must have in order to move on the next plan which will make the world a glorious place.

In order for the honorable Queen of hell and the world to begin her rule over the world she must have her family's spell book which is from her mom's side of the family which the vampire king Klaus has in his huge library at the present moment which means the Queen has to go down to Klaus's library in order to get her mothers family spell book which holds about twenty thousand years worth of spells and power which is also why Christina's mom left the book in Klaus's library the last time the Queen's mom saw each other but also so Christina's evil father could not lay his slimy paws on the book. The Queen walks to a bookcase in her bedroom and says Klaus's library which after saying these words the bookstore opens then the Queen walks into the elevator and in about two seconds she is in Klaus's private library where he happens to be sitting down on one of his couched ready a book that has his entire family's history written down at for the past three hundred thousand years.

The Queen of the underworld and the world Christina walks over to one of the bookcases and takes her family's spell book off the shelve so she can bring it back to her palace.

Klaus asks the Queen of the underworld and the world Christina to please don't read the spell book unless you're in your castle upstairs.

The Queen asks why and Klaus says because casting spells in this library where other books of magic are at can cause lots of problems.

Klaus also told Christina that if she reads a resurrection spell out loud that it could trigger his sister Lillith's prison cell to open which would not be a great thing mostly because Lillith has always been evil soulless monster even though she does have a soul. Klaus also told Christina that her sister has the ability to show kindness to others but for some insane reason she has always enjoyed the evil pleasures of being a vampire princess which is what Lillith is since she is Klaus's sister this does make her part of the royal bloodline.

Christina then asks her friend Klaus how long his sister has been imprisoned for and Klaus says to Christina that his sister has been imprisoned for about eleven thousand years for all of the evil she did when she was free. Queen Christina has not waiting for the powers that will come from her ancestors spell book which will allow Christina to have the power to unite the largest army that's ever been possible. One of Queen Christina's most powerful allies will be the big daddy hellhound which will eat every evil human being it comes across. Some of the humans in the world will be poor helpless morsels just like Vanessa and the rest of her friends were when they sacrificed for the Queen's arrival to the world above. The innocent people who shall be the hellhounds chew toys will be just as innocent and helpless as Vanessa and her friends were and still are but they will not be when Queen Christina brings Vanessa and her friends back to life once Christina gets her full powers from her spell book.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN SYMPATHY FOR THE QUEEN OF HELL CHRISTINA

Once Queen Christina has her full abilities and power the first thing she will do is bring back all of the innocent morsels that were sacrificed in her name who are named Annabelle, Annabeth, Isabelle, Isabeth, Vanessa, Aura, Selena, Shantelle as well as the three werewolves but the wolves will not be brought back until after Vanessa and her friends are brought back to life. When the Queen of the underworld and the world Christina has resurrected Vanessa and her friends back to life Vanessa and her friends will have the gift of immortality once they have returned to life which means Vanessa and her friends will never age or die.

Queen Christina will play with Vanessa and her friends once they've been brought back to life because since they will never be able to die Vanessa and the rest her friends will be the perfect torture toys for the Queen Christina to play with. Queen Christina's idea of fun is to go to the home of one of Josh the werewolf's evil friends home who are named Rich and Alice. Rich and Alice happen to be very busy in their basement working on their business and will not hear Queen Christina when she comes to their house but when Christina is ready to show herself Rich and Alice they will see her. The two dogs that Rich and Alice have as pets are really hellhounds cloaked by magic but they will not attack until Queen Christina orders them too. Now that Queen Christina has arrived in Alice and Rich's house it is time for them to scream and to understand the true meaning of fear.

The daughter of Satan Christina is walking down the stairs to the basement where both Alice and Rich are still working at when one of the stair creak which then causes both Alice and Rich to ask who is their but their is no answer so Alice and Rich just continue working. The Queen of the underworld and the world Christina has now descended down the two final steps and then walks right into Rich's office where both Rich and Alice are talking at when Rich looks up from Alice and sees a young gorgeous girl who happens to be the Queen of the underworld and now the world Christina which causes Rich to ask her who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in our house. The Queen of the underworld and now the world Christina tells both Alice and Rich that she is the daughter of Satan who's asking which causes Alice and Rich to say ok now we know who you are but what are you doing here Queen Christina. Queen Christina then tells Alice and Rich that she has come to make the world a better place but I have also come to conquer the world as well.

The Queen of the underworld and now the world Christina says we are going to have some fun which causes Alice to ask who is the we that your referring to Queen Christina and Christina says to Alice the we that I am referring to is me and my two friendly hellhounds which then causes Alice to ask if their are hellhounds here then where the hell are they because I do not see any hellhounds here at the moment which causes Queen Christina to say to Alice that my hounds have been with you for many years and after the Queen says this Alice then says to the Queen if there are hellhounds here then where the hell are these hellhounds and Queen Christina then says to Alice the hounds are the house pets that you have sitting in your office at the moment which have now ran out of Alice's office to stand right next to Queen Christina.

The Queen of the underworld and the world Christina tells both Alice and Rich that these two hellhounds are the two hellhounds that I was talking about. Rich and Alice says to Queen Christina that this is not possible so once Alice and Rich says this to the Queen the Queen then uses her powers to lift the glamour that has been cloaking the hellhounds and once Queen Christina lifted the glamour Alice and Rich tried in fear but Christina ordered her hounds to bite Alice and Rich in the ass to paralyze them so they can't run. Once Alice and Rich woke up they realize that they are not at home anymore and that they are in some sort of underwater castle where Queen Christina has teleported Alice and Rich so that Christina can also have a little fun with torturing the hell out of Rich and Alice but only for a little while and so that both Alice and Rich can't tell anyone that the daughter of Satan has risen to power to make this world a much better place.

Queen Christina has now gotten the torture room ready and prepared so that she can make Alice and Rich scream for all kinds of mercy just for the hell of it but most importantly so that Queen Christina can also get horny off of the torture that she is going to put both Alice and Rich through. Rich and Alice are wondering what kind of fun they will be given the honor of enjoying so since these two suckers are so eager to find out what kind of fun they will enjoy so they ask the honorable Queen Christina what kind of game they will be playing and the Queen told both Alice and Rich the game they are going to play is called who is the better screamer because this is what happens when you are eaten slowly by a couple of hellhounds until their is nothing but blood and a few bones left.

The Queen of the underworld and the world Christina is getting ready for her invasion which will allow her to have her full powers which also allow Queen Christina to resurrect the poor morsels that were sacrificed in order to bring Queen Christina back to life. Queen Christina as she begins her invasion in order to be granted her full powers will be throwing some large parties at the underwater palace once she has conquered the main parts of the known world so that she can make the world a better place. Queen Christina is very anxious to take Alice and Rich to her torture and dining room to begin her sizzler buffet but also so she can eat the flesh that she has roasted for her sizzler buffet for herself as well her fellow friends and allies. Queen Christina calls her nice evil hellhounds to take Alice and Rich by the head to the demon dinner room to be carved up for thanksgiving dinner for the Queen of hell and the world Christina as well for her demons. Now that the hellhounds are taking the two helpless and tasty snacks to the demon dinner room for the demons to eat or for the hellhounds to eat.

The Queen of hell and soon the whole world Christina is getting something truly nasty and gross prepared for the helpless pieces of meat Rich and Alice and the gross thing is both Alice and Rich being prepared as the dinner of hellhounds so that Rich and Alice can be forced down the throats of the hellhounds.

All the Queen of hell and the underworld Christina has to do to begin getting her new powers is to touch her family's new spell which means it is almost time to begin her invasion of the world very soon so that she can get her maximum powers. Once the Queen of hell and the underworld Christina does get all of her powers by her invasion she will not only have enough power to bring back Vanessa and her friends but she will also be able to bring back the three werewolves she had sacrificed as well as anyone she tortures and sacrifices in the future.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER IS NOT WELCOME HERE

The Queens new powers will also give her all of the powers of vampires, werewolves and witches which will also pass down to any kids the Queen has in the near future as well but this was predestined ten-thousand years ago. The law says of the supernatural world says that when someone has close to unlimited power that the power must be controlled by the person who wields it because if power like this ever got out of control that this type of power could be enough to turn the person who wields the power into a brutal tyrant which is why Queen Christina would not be allowed to wield this type of power if she was still in hell.

The Queen of the underworld and the world Christina has one of her hellhounds take a message to the vampire king Klaus who is on the other side of the city that says thanks for her spell book.

When she is ready to begin the invasion lots of things will not end well but after the invasion and the new order rises the Queen of the underworld and the world Christina has brought her spell book from her shelve which gives her the ability gain her full powers through her invasions. Now that the Queen of the underworld and the world Christina has read her spell book she does not need her full spell book at the moment so Queen Christina took the spell book and locked it in her safe so that nobody can get their hands on this book because if someone did get their hands on the book they would have hundred thousand years worth of power which would be too dangerous for a mere mortal too fully handle.

Once Queen Christina has begun her quest to conquer the entire world a lot of wonderful things are going to happen like a little bit of torture, death, blood and guts will most likely be spread all over a few miles of flooring which will also follow a little bit of carnage. Now that Queen Christina has full command of her army she is almost ready to begin the invasion of the world but in order for her to do this she needs some of the vampire empires technology and weaponry in order to bring the leaders of the governments to it's knees and begin her new world of strength and power. Now that Queen Christina has gotten the approval from the vampire king Klaus to use the vampire city's technology and warships which are about ten thousand years ahead of human technology and weapon systems which makes vampire technology powerful enough to obliterate human technology with one powerful hit but the vampires will not do that under any circumstances to the technology of humans.

Now that Queen Christina is ready to invade the human governments the ruler of the vampire nation is checking his battleships and weaponry to make sure that everything is working well for when Queen Christina uses the technology but Klaus is also making sure that the ships cloaking devices are a thousand percent so that no human can find out about Queen Christina until it is time. Queen Christina has everything ready to board her armies onto the weapon ships so that is why the vampire king Klaus is on the ships making sure that everything on the ships are working at full power before these ships are boarded for war. Once Queen Christina has began the war between the human world the war will be done before the humans even realize that a war even began. The war will only take a week to finish and begin a new world order which will also involve taking the human weapon systems offline so no humans try and foil the Queens plan.

The Queen Christina has two of her demons kidnap another tasty young morsel who is named Jessica so that two of the Queen's demons can have a little fun with torturing and eating the new poor morsel Jessica.

The poor helpless Jessica will be tortured nice and slow in order to keep the demons vision of torture alive and well. Well the demons are dragging the passed out body of Jessica to the new chamber of spikes in the underwater palace they finally get her into the chamber to chain her to the chamber of torture so that they can play and eat her since the two demons are kind of hungry. Now that the helpless new morsel and torture toy Jessica is in the torture chamber and ready to be tortured and eaten like a tasty piece of meat for fun and pleasure. The demons are talking amongst themselves as their new morsel is waking up Jessica is waking up from being knocked out by the two demons and taken two the new chamber of spikes.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN JESSICA MEAT IS THE DRINK AND DINNER FOR THE DEMONS OF THE UNDERWORLD

Now that Jessica is up the demons who tortured victims in the old chamber of spikes like Vanessa and Annabelle and the rest of their friends walk over to Jessica to begin her torture and screaming when Jessica asks the demons why she is there so one of the demons tell Jessica that she is here for one single purpose to be the enjoyment and fun for the two demons can torture and carve you up like a turkey.

While the helpless morsel Jessica is laying on the torture table chained down squirming and wriggling to try and break free the demons are assessing which torture tools to use on their new tasty morsel.

While this helpless young morsel and virgin Jessica is screaming and squirming in fear each of the demons pick up a knife and

stick into the wriggling body of Jessica which causes her to scream in terror and agony.

While the two demons are continuing to carve and slice the living hell out of their newest victim Jessica Queen Christina has now gotten all of her armies loaded onto the vampire battleships w hich means Queen Christina is now ready to make her war to build a better world.

Now that Queen Christina is on the ships with her armies Christina has the vampire cap

tain activate the shielding systems including the cloaking devices so that no harm can come to the vampire ships which means the ships have started to ascend to the top of the ocean in order to get into the sky to begin the invasion.

Now that the vampire ships are out of the ocean water and hovering twenty feet above the ocean the vampire captain activates the ships flying capability's which allows the ship to fly two thousand miles an hour which also means that it will only take about a half an hour to get to the united states no matter what kind of weather is going on where are ships they will all get to where they need to be said the vampire captain. While Queen Christina's ships and armies are nearing their destination the demons are still carving up the poor helpless morsel Jessica while Queen Christina continues to near her destination which will help her in her quest to build the new world of power and strength.

While Queen Christina is continuing to near her destination in order to assume her new position of power the two demons and the helpless morsel Jessica are still having the time of their lives in the new chamber of spikes. While the brutal torture and pain of Jessica continues at the hands of the two mean demons Queen Christina has now reached her destination which is the capital of the united states Queen Christina orders the captain of her ship to disable the country's weapon systems which would be a huge threat to anything below the ship like a city because the ship is shielded but human cities are not. As Queen Christina has begun her invasion the two demons are still carving Jessica up which is making the poor morsel wriggle and scream in horrible painful agony which is what these demons want which also causes the two demons to laugh like hyenas because the two demons think it is fun to torture poor defenseless morsels in the new chamber of spikes.

While the poor morsel Jessica is continuing to scream the demons press a button under the torture table which causes lots of spikes to eject from the torture table and go right into the poor morsel Jessica causing her to scream and wriggle in even more pain as she also begins to let out howling type screams as well. Since Queen Christina is now hovering over the nations capital with her vast armies and ships that are still cloaked with invisibility technology Queen Christina asks her captain to land the ship slowly into the backyard of the Whitehouse so that she can allow her two-thousand troops to march into the Whitehouse and bring the leader to the Queen Christina so that she can put the leader of this country under her command along with the rest of the senators so that Queen Christina will be able to have the entire power of the country under her complete control. Once Queen Christina has the full control of this country all the leaders she put under her control will then be ordered to vote for the power of this country to be passed to Queen Christina which is how she will be making the world a much better place. Once Queen Christina has the whole world under her full command she will make it so that nobody else but her family will be able to rule world which means all who are from Queen Christina's bloodline will be the sole rulers of the world but anyone who is of Queen Christina's bloodline who chooses evil will not be able to take part in ruling this world. Since the government has been breached by Queen Christina and her army of friends the conquering can now begin. Queen Christina says to her army of demons to find the president who should be in his bedroom sleeping and once you find him please bring him to me so that he can be put under my full control so that I can have complete control over the country.

Queen Christina will not have the power to recall anyone from the grave in this country until she has the whole country under her complete control but when I have control over this country as well as the rest of the world I will be restoring the order of truth and justice to the entire world so that innocents are not killed for any pointless reasons. Now that Queen Christina's demons are skulking around the white house knocking out people with the most authority then teleporting them into the holding cells of the ships so that Queen Christina can bring them under her full control. The reason Queen Christina has planned to take over the whole world is so everyone can unite under one leader which will indeed make this world a better place because all of the recent leaders are nothing more then greedy bastards. The loving and kind Queen Christina has always had plans to take over the whole world because corruption has been reigning in the halls of power for thousands of years.

The reason Queen Christina does not go by the nickname of the daughter of Satan is because it is not time for the world to know about Christina true bloodlines and now that she has risen to power it will soon be time for the world to know of her bloodline and linage. While Queen Christina is continuing her invasion and kidnappings back in the chamber of spikes in the underwater palace the two demons are still in the process of making their tasty little morsel Jessica be for her mommy as she continues to scream and beg the demons for mercy. The two demons are still enjoying the fun that they have been having with the poor tasty morsel Jessica who is continuing to scream, cry and wriggle in horrible agonizing pain while the two demons just continue in poking and prodding the living hell out of her. The helpless and tasty morsel Jessica was destined to go through this amount of pain she just did not know that she was destined to suffer and most likely die in brutal torture.

The two demons are also doing this to the poor morsel Jessica as a way to pass the time until Queen Christina has gotten her full powers which are coming from Queen Christina's invasions and conquering of the known world and Queen Christina is done with her conquering she will then have her full powers which will enable her to bestow truth, honor and justice all throughout the known world. Queen Christina has always had an extreme fondness for truth, honor, and justice but give the fact that Queen Christina also has demon blood in her she can also have an extreme appetite for torture, death, and suffering as well but that is mostly reserved for evil criminals who are to evil and cruel to roam this world which is also why Queen Christina has kept the gateway between the two worlds open so that she can have any evil criminal she wants dragged through the portal and into the underworld where they will suffer for an eternity.

Since Queen Christina is really enjoying and having fun in taking over the world in order to make it a better place since she now has the president at her feet she takes him and puts him under her complete control and now that the president is under her full and absolute control she orders him to do anything that she asks. Since Queen Christina now has the full control of the president she then asks him if he has sexual relations with corpses which causes the president to say hell yes I have done that every day before you caught me and everyone should try it because it is very fun which causes Queen Christina to call the president a big huge nasty sicko and then tells him that the only people that should be having sex with corpses are demons not a president because that is just sick and deranged. Queen Christina does not really care for humans who enjoy defiling people who are dead because it is sick and wrong and people who do things like this should spend their lives and afterlives suffering in the underworld through torture for having sexual relations with corpses.

Now that Queen Christina has the president and all his servants under her control she will now keep them as her personal slaves so that she can forced them to vote for her to become the sole ruler of this country as well as her entire family who are not enjoying the gifts of evil which means it is almost time for Queen Christina to invade the next countries. While Queen Christina is having the president or should I say her new slaves vote for her to become Queen of the united states the two mean demons are still enjoying the pleasures of torture and agony that they are continuing to bestow upon the poor helpless morsel Jessica and having been continuing this torture upon Jessica for the past few weeks as the loud piercing screams are continuing to come out of the limp helpless squirmy body of Jessica and will continue her torture until she is dead and once the two demons have killed the poor morsel Jessica from torturing the hell out of her the two demons will then fillet Jessica's meat then eat her. Jessica is going to be a nice and very tasty morsel and snack for the two demons but first she must be dead and cooked before the two demons can eat her for demon dinner meat. The two demons also wants to take a bath before they cook and eat the demon dinner meat Jessica but before they eat and shower the two demons want to carve the helpless Jessica for a little bit more torture but once the two demons are done torturing Jessica they are going to kill her then chop her up into big chunks of meat and then cook the Jessica meat and they will sit down to enjoy their tasty Jessica meat that the two demons will be enjoying for dinner.

The two nice demons take Jessica off of the torture table to take her into the next room where they are about to hang her head first into the cauldron so that the demons can saw and cut off her body parts into chunks so that the demons can cook Jessica a hell of a lot easier then eat her for dinner. The two demons have something else planned for Jessica the helpless morsel while she is being slaughtered like a pig for demon dinner meat which is having the two demons record the slaughter well they cut her up and cook her and after she is cooked the demons then eat her while the video camera is continuing to roll while the two demons begin slicing the ripe cute perky body of Jessica. While the two demons are continuing to make sure that Jessica is chained up well the demons also make sure that the tripod where the camera is on is working well for recording the horrible fate that is about to be bestowed upon Jessica the helpless morsel. Once the demons have gotten Jessica chained up Jessica asks the two demons what in the hell are you doing with the camera that is facing me and the demons tell Jessica that the camera is here to record what we are going to do to you Jessica. The two demons press the record button on the camcorder then tells the cute perky morsel Jessica to hang and to enjoy being sliced up for demon dinner and that it will be ok which Jessica knows is a big huge lie.

When the two demons had said this to the young helpless morsel Jessica she then let out a long agonizing scream and cry that said somebody please freaking help me this is not how I want my life to end because I want to live but the two demons tell her to bad your going to die and be our delicious demon dinner meat. The two demons then pick up a huge butcher knife and slice the back of the poor helpless Jessica which makes her scream out for mercy but also causes a lot of her blood to drip out of her back and down into the cauldron below her head so that her blood can full like wine into the cauldron so that the demons can cook her then eat her but also drink and bath in her nice sticky wet blood which will be put in the demons bathtub later. The nice evil demons continue to slice and carve the meat off the back of the gorgeous morsel Jessica as the two demons are continuing to do this the demons camera is still continuing to capture the hell that Jessica is going through thanks to the demons. Jessica is in so much pain that she can't even scream anymore while the demons continue to carve the tasty morsel Jessica to pieces. The two demons take a sword off the table that is in the demon dinner room so that the demons can make the rest of Jessica's blood come out even faster and painfully so that the two demons can eat Jessica's body and organs as soon as possible. The reason why the two demons are draining Jessica's blood into the cauldron is so they can drink the blood of Jessica when they eat the flesh of the tasty Jessica while Queen Christina is continuing to conquer the known world. The two demons are so impatient now that they take their long sword and use it to slit the throat of the poor morsel Jessica in order to eat her as soon as possible but also to ensure the maximum drainage of blood as well. Now the blood of Jessica is almost done draining into the cauldron the nice demons are in the process of preparing their table so they can eat the tasty Jessica meat for dinner once it has been cooked.

The two demons take the now dead and soon to be eaten morsel Jessica to their dining room table so that they can fillet then eat it for a nice marvelous and tasty meal. Since the dead body of Jessica is on the demons dinner table the two demons use their powers and fillet the recently dead body of Jessica rotisserie style so that the Jessica meat can taste yummy to the two demons when they eat it.

Now that the Jessica meat has been cooked and it is now ready to eat the two demons pick up the big cauldron of the Jessica blood so the demons can pour themselves each a glass to drink when they begin consuming the Jessica meat. Now that the blood has been poured into the glass the two demons sit down and begin eating the Jessica meat and then drinking the Jessica blood to wash the tasty Jessica meat down into their stomachs.

While the two demons are continuing to eat the Jessica meat in the new chamber of spikes down in the underworld palace the helpless soul of the helpless soul Jessica is now on it's way to the underworld to be tortured for a little while next to Annabelle and the rest of her friends until Queen Christina is ready to resurrect them. Jessica has always been a very kind girl and is wondering why she has been sent to the underworld to be tortured along side Annabelle and her friends by the horrible nasty mean demons. Now that the helpless innocent girl Jessica gets the sweet honor of spending some time in the underworld she looks around wondering why the daughter of Satan Christina has not greeted her since she is in hell until she hears a voice that mumbles help and turns around to see Vanessa and her band of helpless friends on the rack of torture but then Jessica asks what these young girls are doing here and Vanessa tells the new arrival Jessica that her name is Vanessa and me and my friends are here because Queen Christina wants us to understand the true meaning of suffering and that we were sacrificed to allow the Queen Christina to rise to power above ground to create a better world above ground.

Vanessa also tells Jessica that when the time is right Queen Christina will resurrect us back to life when the time is right for all of us to return. The nice friendly demons are still eating the Jessica meat and drinking the tasty yummy Jessica blood along with eating the hot sizzling rotisserie cooked Jessica meat which was done to the other half of the Jessica meat. These demons are truly in love with eating the wonderful and tasty glorious Jessica and are saying yum why should we stop at the body of Jessica when we can eat and have sex with a lot more young human morsels that could be used as tasty snacks for the demons idea of fun.

We really love torturing and eating the bodies of hot yummy morsels that we are able to kidnap and take to our underwater torture chamber so we can enjoy the pleasure we get from our victims torture and suffering said the two mean demons. Meanwhile back down in the underworld the evil demons that are left are taking the yummy dead morsel Jessica to the open space that is on the Rack of torture next to the tortured and mangled souls of Vanessa and the rest of Vanessa's poor tortured friends. While Vanessa and her tasty little friends are beginning to moan and scream again from the agonizing torture that is being bestowed upon Vanessa and her friends again and will soon be bestowed upon the poor helpless and tasty morsel Jessica once Jessica is locked onto the Rack of torture by the nice friendly demons who happen to be the ones that are working on the torture that is being bestowed upon these poor morsels Vanessa and the rest of her friends and now Jessica as well now that she has been locked to the Rack of torture.

While the nice demons in the new chamber of spikes are continuing to carve and slice off pieces of meat from the tasty Jessica meat and drink the Jessica blood that goes along with eating the Jessica meat.

These demons really are in love with eating this tasty Jessica meat as well as drinking the tasty and yummy Jessica blood in order to help the demons digest the Jessica meat very nicely and perfectly into the demons large empty belly that they have always loved filling up with tasty yummy human snacks and this also which also makes these demons very happy with life.

The nice demons are still very hungry even after they have almost finished munching and drinking the blood of the now recently deceived snack Jessica but these demons are still kind of hungry so they want to eat some more human flesh which is why the demons capture the next tasty snack who also happens to be the sister of Jessica who is named Brittney.

The great and wonderful demons have now gotten their next tasty victim Brittney into the demon dinner room so that they can eat and drink her alive just as they did to her sister Brittney.

The demons really want to torture Brittney but these demons are still far too hungry to torture her before they eat her so the demons just decide to eat the Brittney meat instead so since the demons are far to starved to torture Brittney before they eat her they are just going to eat her alive as a form of torture so that they can still feel her suffering since these demons do not have the patients to torture her first. The sick twisted minds of these demons causes them to strip her clothes off and burn them because these demons can't really eat someone alive if they are wearing they're clothes because the clothes might be in the way of the flesh that the demons are trying to eat for dinner.

Once the demons have taken off Brittney's clothes one of the demons then walks over to the a table and picks up a container of barbecue sauce to spread it all over her wonderful ripe sinfully tasty naked body to make Brittney taste a hell of a lot better then the demons can possibly imagine. The demons are now beginning to get out some plates so that they can begin eating some of the yummy tender Brittney meat since the demons are so very hungry which only one of the reasons they are about to chow down on the tasty yummy Brittney meat but the main reason is so the demons are also full enough to be ready and willing to serve the Queen of the underworld and now the world Christina when she is ready to recall these demons back to work. Queen Christina can't raise anybody she has killed in this country yet because anybody who dies in this country has to be resurrected in the country and that can only happen when Queen Christina has full control of the United States.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN THE BRITTNEY MEAT IS THE MEAT AND DRINK FOR THE DEMONS

The nice very hungry demons are ready to eat the helpless chained down Brittney meat while it is still alive so they can eat her while she is still alive. Since the Jessica meat did not did not fill these demons up all the way which is one of the reasons why the demons are about to begin eating the Brittney meat but before the demons begin eating the tasty Brittney meat they show Brittney the video of what they did to Jessica unknowing that Jessica was the sister of Brittney which makes Brittney cry and scream in fear, agony, and pain after seeing the video of her young innocent sister being tortured, killed, and eaten. While Brittney is yelling at the demons one of the demons says to Brittney as she continues to yell at the demons well Brittney your sister was a very yummy and tasty piece of meat and you Brittney will also have the great honor of being a tasty snack yourself so just lay still and enjoy but most importantly be patient and you will be a tasty snack just like your sister.

The demons tell Brittney that she can cry and scream all she wants but it will change what we have are going to do to you we the nice demons are still going to eat you well your still alive so just enjoy screaming in pain Brittney and we promise it will be a slow painful death and we are demons of our word so enjoy screaming and crying like a little bitch Brittney because that's all you can do. The two demons and Queen Christina are now about to pick up their knife to start slicing and carving off some of the Brittney meat, before they begin they cut into Brittney and pour the blood that is coming out from where they cut into a big tank that is underneath the torture table that Brittney is laying on chained down while her blood begins coming out and going drip into the tank under the table so that the demons can drink the blood and eat her flesh without worrying about the flesh of Brittney getting in the way when the demons are trying to drink the blood of Brittney while they eat the Brittney meat.

While the blood is continuing to flow like wine the demons are preparing the plates and the cups for their demon dinner while Brittney watches these demons as they continue to make her life a living hell like they did with her sister Jessica. The demons tell Brittney she will indeed see her older sister again once she has died and gone to the underworld where she will suffer along with her sister until Queen Christina has enough power to resurrect both Jessica and Brittney once the time is right. Brittney is now screaming and crying but is also begging the demons to just kill her but before she can even get out her next word one of the demons cuts off a large piece of bloody skin which makes Brittney scream in terrible excruciating pain and agony which also causes the demons to say this screaming you are letting out is music to our ears Brittney said the demons as they continue slicing and carving her up like a Sunday roast. The nice hungry demons are so hungry they took their forks and knives and then they begin digging into the tasty Brittney meat but most importantly really enjoying the meat like it's a great honor to eat hot tasty human flesh which to demons is a great honor but not the reason they are doing this the demons are mostly doing this because they are very hungry and the Jessica meat did not fill them up.

The demons must really be enjoying the tasty yummy Brittney meat because these demons are really beginning to dig into the salty Brittney meat no matter how many screams that are coming out of the Brittney meat's mouth while the demons just continue to eat and drink their tasty demon dinner meat showing no frigging mercy. In about two more hours if not sooner the entire body of the yummy morsel Brittney will be completely devoted and maybe even her tasty skeleton of bone will be eaten by the demons as well. Once the young helpless young morsel Brittney is dead by being eaten she will have the sweet pleasure of going to hell and by going to hell she will then see her older sister who also had the sweet honor of being eaten by the demons of the underworld herself but never thought she would have the great honor of spending some of their afterlife in the underworld even though these girls have never done anything evil ever but these younglings still have to be tortured in the underworld for a little while. The demons are about to eat one of their favorite things in the world which is the still beating heart of a virgin which demons have always enjoyed for ten-thousand years. The demons take one of their knives and then cuts out the still beating heart of the yummy tasty morsel Brittney while she's still alive then showed Brittney her own heart while her heart was still beating then after showing her own heart to her then the one demon who cut out the heart ate it which will cause her to die once the demons eats the still beating heart of the virgin Brittney.

The demon who cut out Brittney's nice beating heart opens up her mouth and swallows it and then says to her fellow demons wow the still beating heart of Brittney the virgin sure tasted yummy. Since the demons have finished eating the tasty morsel Brittney the demons sigh now that they are completely full and done eating the tasty bodies of the two morsels Jessica and Brittney and all that's left from the two poor morsels is two bloody bones one from Brittney and the other from her sister Jessica. Now that the cute dead morsels Brittney and Jessica are both dead and down in the underworld their new fun can begin with being tortured by the demons who are still down in the underworld that stayed to torture and have fun with the yummy morsels Jessica, Jessica as well as Vanessa and the rest of her friends too who are destined to be tortured until the honorable Queen of the underworld and the world Christina is ready to bring these girls back to life in immortal bodies that will still look like these poor morsels before they went to hell to be played with. Since the demons are now done eating their meals the demons are now going to sleep for about two or three months or until Queen Christina is ready for these demons to serve her as well.

Now that Queen Christina has the votes that are needed for her to take over the country now that the whole government is under Queen Christina's full control and power. Now that Queen Christina has full and absolute power over the United States this also gives her the power that she needs to resurrect Vanessa and her friends and then last but not least Josh, Hilda and Ron the three powerful werewolves. Queen Christina has now claimed her prize for taking full control over the United States which is the White House that is her prize which also gives her the full power that she will need in order to bring back Vanessa and her band of tortured friends. While Queen Christina is preparing the spell to bring back Vanessa and her friends as very powerful immortals who can still be tortured by Queen Christina if they try to overthrow Christina. Queen Christina has now gotten the room prepared for her spell which will bring back the morsels Vanessa and the rest of Vanessa's friends. As the poor helpless morsels Vanessa, Shantelle, Selena, Isabelle, Annabelle, Annabeth, the rest of their friends are continuing to be horrible tortured and made to scream, wriggle, and cry in agony and pain well the demons are making these young souls beg for mercy down in the underworld until Queen Christina has finished her spell which is going to bring back Vanessa and Vanessa's friends to life once Queen Christina has finished the spell. Vanessa and her friends are suffering in pain in the underworld well Queen Christina is in the process of finishing her most powerful spell which will bring back Vanessa and her friends once the spell is done which will also result in Vanessa and her circle of tortured friends with the gift of immortality and eternal youth.

While Vanessa and her friends are continuing to suffer down in the underworld one of the souls of Vanessa's friends rises from where it was being tortured at and then sets in the new immortal body. The soul that has just risen into her new body is named Annabelle and once this girl has returned to life the rest of Annabelle's friends souls also begin rising off of the Rack of torture and setting into their new and her improved bodies which gives them very powerful abilities and strength. Since Vanessa and her friends are now in their new bodies they all open their eyes to see Queen Christina still working on her spell to bring back three of the recently dead werewolves Hilda, Ron and Howard back to life. About a minute later the three werewolves return to life in their new bodies which then shift into their werewolf forms and then they shift back to their human forms which means the werewolves now also have their full powers now as well but the werewolves are the ones who sacrificed Vanessa and her friends in the first place and Vanessa and her friends know it too.

Now that Queen Christina has returned Vanessa and her friends along with Jessica and Brittney back to life Queen Christina stops chanting and gets up off the floor to thank Vanessa and her friends including Jessica and Brittney for their honorable glorious sacrifices but we are also not done with our partnership yet says Queen Christina which cause Vanessa and the rest of her friends to ask why and Christina's says because my sweet young friends I need your help to change this world in order to make it a much better place. Once Queen Christina finishes her talking Vanessa and the rest of her friends then ask Christina where is our two friends Tammy and Howard are at and Queen Christina tells Vanessa and her friends that both Tammy and Howard are evil demons who have been masquerading as nice humans which is why they are going to stay in hell for eternity.

Now that you have been brought back to life Vanessa just like the rest of your friends you can either serve me or you all can return to your old lives with your new powers but if you serve me loyally you all will have so much money and power that you would never see your family poor ever again so the choice is yours said Queen Christina because it is an open invitation. While Tammy and Howard are continuing to enjoying the sweet pleasures of the underworld as well as the torture that is being bestowed upon them down in the underworld by a few of the Queen's nice demons Vanessa and the rest of Vanessa's friends are now fully alive having the best time with their new lives spending time with each other. Vanessa and her friends really hated the torture that they went through down in the underworld because it was a place where they were all forced to scream and cry in horrible pain. Now that Vanessa and the rest of her friends have been brought back to life Vanessa and her friends ask Queen Christina to use her powers of fire on her and her friends to make sure that Vanessa and her band of friends really are immortal and they are. Queen Christina is really board right now so she decides to torture Vanessa and her friends for awhile so she orders her demons that are standing in the torture room to chain Vanessa and her friends to the walls so that she can turn them into play toys but only for a little while and the Queen's torture will not kill Vanessa and her friends because of their new immortal bodies. Queen Christina takes one of her play toys out of the chains for one of the hellhounds to play and use as a chew toy but only for a little while.

Queen Christina tells Vanessa that she is going to let Annabeth and Isabelle be play toys two for the fun of one to be puppy chow except this type of puppy chow is the kind that never dies so Queen Christina wants the puppy chow to be Immortal girls who can't die and the names of these morsels are Vanessa, Isabelle, Isabeth, Annabelle, Annabeth, Aura, Kristen, Selena, Shantelle, Brittney, Jessica, and last but not least our two most tasty morsels Hilda, Ron, and Josh. Vanessa, Aura, Kristen, Isabelle, Isabeth, Annabeth, Annabelle, Shantelle and Selena are going to be taken to the Rack of torture for a little more fun and lots of games that involve lots of torture that will not kill Vanessa and her band of friends it will just be a little fun game that is ran by Queen Christina. Queen Christina really does like pain and suffering but most of all she loves power so now that Christina has brought Vanessa and her friends to her torture chamber in the underwater palace it is now time to invade the next countries so that Queen Christina can get her full powers as soon as possible which will make her the most powerful person in the world but most importantly ruler of the world.

Vanessa and her friends are now on the Racks of torture but they will only be on the Racks of torture for a short while but the only person that is not on the torture Racks is Selena because she is the one who is being a hellhounds chew toy but since Queen Christina does not want to torture anymore innocent morsels so Christina orders her demons to release Vanessa and her friends off the Rack of torture because Queen Christina found another way to get highly excited which is by watching movies with torture. Queen Christina now has the ability to invade two countries at the same time now that she has her new powers from assuming full control over the United States but also because she has the borrowed technology from the ruler of the vampire world which means Queen Christina now has all the power she needs to invade the next two countries at once. Once Queen Christina begins her invasion of the last two countries which will give her full powers which will also consist with the power over the world as well but doing this could release the vampires king evil sister who is also Queen of the vampires but most importantly the vampires mother and her name is Lillith but she could be freed once Queen Christina has taken full control over the world. Queen Christina's father the devil had talked with Klaus about locking Lillith in a cryogenic prison because she was wreaking lots of havoc and misery upon the world but because to many dead lifeless bodies were showing up around the world along with newly turned vampires which is why Lillith was sentenced to fifty-thousand years in prison for all of the evil that she did so many centuries ago which was one of the most ironclad law that was made between the humans, Satan, and the vampire king Klaus.

The reason this agreement was made was because Lillith was not only to powerful to survive but also because she had monstrous plans to enslave the whole world and their was no possible way to kill her but also because her brother Klaus did not want to kill her because he loves his sister so instead of having her killed she was captured and then imprisoned in a cryogenic chamber. The human race as well as the devil along with the king of the vampires Klaus also made another agreement to keep the most powerful vampire in the history of time from bringing pain and death upon the modern world after Lillith was captured by either killing her or putting her back in her prison if she ever got free into the world again to cause pain and suffering but they also made a secondary rule that if Lillith changed her evil monstrous ways that she would be allowed to remain free from her icy prison but if not she would be killed at the hands of Queen Christina who is the only supernatural creature powerful enough to put the evil vampire Queen Lillith in her grave once and for all but before the rulers of the supernatural world pursue this path they want to give her a chance her evil ways or at least this is what the ruling vampire king Klaus wants but Christina is not to sure about this course of action but agrees to try it for her old family friend Klaus to see if it might work when the time comes.

Once Lillith is freed from her prison she will have only three choices which are either death, sent back to her cryogenic prison, or the path to the light which is the only choice that will grant her life from being hunted like a monster. When the vampire Queen Lillith was first imprisoned the agreement was to kill her but their was no weapon remotely powerful enough to do the deed but most importantly no witch powerful enough which is why it was decided to just imprison Lillith the vampire Queen in a cryogenic prison instead so that she could not harm anyone for a long time but also so that Klaus could make the ruling over his sister once he has had thousands of years to thing but most importantly a way to kill her if it came to it.

The original date that prophesized Lillith's rising was originally April 2nd 2019 but unfortunately because of Queen Christina's recent power and her new control on the world that was originally marked by Lillith's reign over 10,000 years ago this is unfortunately going to allow Lillith to rise a lot earlier then 2019 which means she is going to rise in 2013 as a result in Queen Christina powers which will also be strong enough to kill the vampire Queen Lillith if she steps out of line. Once Lillith has risen to her full powers again even though she has been in her frozen prison for the past ten-thousand years her powers will have still grown over these many thousands of years making her ten times more powerful then she was before she was imprisoned but she will not be anywhere near as powerful as Queen Christina is which is another reason why Lillith will not win in a fight this time even if she has created an army because Queen Christina's powers will be far to great by the time Lillith has risen to her full power. If Lillith is was able to win against Queen Christina she would use the technology that her brother built to create his wonderful glorious underwater city to begin a rule of torture, death, as well as tons of agony which is not tolerated by any of the leaders of the supernatural world that are in power now.

When Klaus the brother of the most evil vampire in history designed and built his underwater city he designed force field protection systems and special cloaking devices for the cities defenses against any intruders that could threaten the peaceful city which defend against intruding vampires who are not welcome in the city without proper vampire identification which consists of a little tiny chip that a vampire must swallow before he or she enters or exits the city but they can only get this chip if they intend to respect the cities laws which Lillith might not so the only way in and out of this city is if you have the special device inside you if you do not you can't pass through anyone of the protected force fields even if you have one of the ships or transportation technology you won't be able to pass through these powerful shielding systems which consists of one-hundred different shields which means Lillith can't even enter this city. While Vanessa and her friends are still continuing to chill in their own part of the city Queen Christina is still in the process of reboarding all of her armies onto the ships that were borrowed from her old family friend Klaus leader of the vampire world so she can finish her invasions which will then grant Queen Christina her full powers once she has conquered the countries that she needs to in order for her to gain her full powers.

Now that the ships have now been reboarded with Queen Christina's armies she is now ready to invade Mexico and the country of Canada both at the same time and once she has gained full control over the country of Mexico she will keep this land just for her future company's and cities when she has enough power to build them. Once Queen Christina has assumed full absolute control over the country of Mexico the first thing she is going to do is build a huge monstrous house for her armies of demons as well as her for a vacation home for when her and her friends get sick and tired of the underwater palace.

Now that Queen Christina is fully prepared to invade both Mexico and Canada at the same time she has now gotten more of her power which she won't fully have until she has begun the invasion and conquers both Mexico and Canada she will then have her full powers at least almost of them there will have to be one more trial for Queen Christina to complete before she can be granted her full powers which is the torture and death of all the evil criminals from the countries that she has conquered. Once Queen Christina begins her invasion of both Mexico and Canada this will also awaken Lillith the bloodsucking fiend and release her from her centuries old prison who also enjoys going door to door and kidnapping peoples young teenage daughters to torture, kill them, and then drink their yummy wet stick creamy blood which will also cause the young teenage girls to scream and beg for mercy which makes Lillith very horny and wet as the fear from her victims continues to come off in waves of fear and terror which really does make Lillith a very evil monster.

Once Lillith does indeed get freed from her prison as Queen Christina is continuing to gain her powers through her invasions Lillith will be killing and draining dry so many young helpless morsels which will most likely cause very large river of warm sticky wet moist blood to form from the blood of these poor helpless mortals. Now that Queen Christina has begun her invasion in the country of Mexico and Canada she uses on of the communication devices on her ships to signal fifteen other ships in her fleet that are still in Washington D.C. to begin the invasion of Canada so that this war can end as soon as possible which causes the prison Lillith is in to crack open which frees her upon the world again after ten-thousand years.

Now that Queen Christina has gotten full control over the country of Mexico and Canada this has granted Christina her full power and full dominion over the world so now that she has full control over the world Queen Christina orders her demons to set up all the security protection for the new era so that no innocent people can be killed without Queen Christina's approval.

The safeguards will consist of new very advanced technology and witchcraft which will ensure the protection and the stability of the new government that will also ensure the safety of all human who do not commit evil monstrous acts. Queen Christina also plans to marry one of her faithful servants who happens to be Josh the werewolf who Queen Christina has always been in love with.

Since Queen Christina now has her full powers she has now almost completed the destiny that her mother had hoped she would complete.

Queen Christina has no idea that her future husband Josh the werewolf has three daughters who happen to be the daughters of her aunt Ariel which means that not only are Josh's daughters werewolves they also have very powerful witchcraft running through their bloodline and that they also happen to be her nieces as well as her future daughters because Josh the werewolf's former wife happens to be Ariel which Josh the werewolf never ever knew he only knew that she came from a very powerful bloodline of witchcraft but that is all that Josh the werewolf knew because when he first married Ariel she went by the name Shawnee and as the daughters of Ariel grow in age but not in youth the powers of Ariel's daughters will grow much more powerful as time moves on. Once the daughters of Ariel and Josh the werewolf turn eighteen years old they will each be granted a centuries worth of power which will also mark the beginning of their witch trials but their werewolf side will also be triggered on the first full moon after their eighteenth birthday making them even more powerful which is why they will have to learn how to control their witchcraft and their werewolf powers because if they do not learn how the three daughters of Ariel the witch and Josh the werewolf will be easily succumbed by the rage that both witchcraft and being a lycanthrope can unleash if it is not properly controlled which is why these girls will be put through special trials that will help all three daughters control their rage which could also cause an uncontrollable bloodlust that the powers of the lycanthrope bloodline can cause.

Now that Lillith has been freed due to Queen Christina's rise to power and her dominion over earth Lillith is very pissed that she has been imprisoned for the past ten-thousand years and that her brother Klaus was the one who had her imprisoned so long ago but Lillith's main source of anger is coming from the rage that is mostly directed at her brother Klaus because Lillith thought that Klaus loved her but her brother Klaus does not love his sister enough to allow her to wreak havoc upon the whole which is why Lillith is so pissed of but it also does not help that Lillith is also very hungry for blood and torture from being imprisoned for so very long which is not going to end very well.

Lillith's anger is powerful enough at the moment for her to kill her own brother but Lillith does not really know how much things have changed in the past ten-thousand years and that there is a weapon powerful enough to kill her. Since Lillith is now freed from her prison and very hungry for a little blood and torture from a few young innocent virgins she teleports to the Hawaiian Islands where she finds three young but very beautiful morsels that she could capture, torture, and drink their blood so Lillith sneaks up on the three young eighteen year old snacks and captures them to take them back to an old mansion that she just built so she can take her time with making these three morsel suffer and scream before she drinks them dry.

The three young morsels that Lillith the blood drinker has captured and brought to her mansion to chain up side down over a bathtub so the blood can flow into the tub are named Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall and these poor girls are dripping with fear which means that even though these three young morsels are chained upside down by their legs naked that they now understand the true meaning of fear.

CHAPTER NINETEEN/18 ASHLEY, NICOLE, AND KENDALL THE FOOD FOR THE BLOOD MONSTER

As all three victims Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall are still dangling by their cute feet over Lillith's bathtub they all look across the room only to see Lillith sitting in her chair sharpening her knives of pain so that she can slice the three morsels Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall into the best little screamers that these young innocent girls can possibly be. About two minutes pass after Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall opened up their eyes to look across the room to see Lillith sharpening the knives then all of the sudden Lillith stops sharpening her knives but only to get up out of the chair that she was sitting in to walk over with two of the knives that she just sharpened in her hands to cut the three morsels Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall on their backs which cause these innocent young girls to scream in horrible agony begging Lillith to show them mercy and to just kill them instead of prolonging the pain which causes Lillilth to take to all three of her screamers Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall saying welcome to my hell and enjoy the pleasure of the pain I am bestowing upon you this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so please don't be spoiled sports this is your destiny so just enjoy.

Awhile after Lillith told her three young victims Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall to enjoy Lillith then walks over to the sink to open the bottom shelve where she pulls out a long three foot sword and walks back over to her three victims to take this very sharp sword and slices a huge gash across Ashley's ripe naked back cause it to gush tons of blood into the tub. Then after Lillith used her sword to cut Ashley's back Lillith jumped into the tub and bit deeply into Ashley's throat which caused her to scream in horrible agony as Lillith continued to drink deep from Ashley's skinny throat ignoring the screams that were still coming out of Ashley while Lillith just continued to drink Ashley completely dry until their was nothing left but an empty blood drained body and about ten minutes later the innocent morsel Ashley gasped her last final breath then caused Lillith to release her teeth from Ashley throat saying to Ashley's scared friends oh my your little friend Ashley was the most tasty little morsel I have ever had the pleasure of tasting it was like taking a bite out of heaven my sweeties causing both Nicole and Kendall to let out high pitched screams tell Lillith to go fuck herself.

Once Lillith was done wiping the blood of Ashley from her mouth she walked two steps over to where Nicole is hanging not caring that both Nicole and Kendall had just told her to go fuck herself Lillith began taking to her next two victims Nicole and Kendall saying to the both of the how did you enjoy the show bitches causing them to just moan and scream then Lillith opened her mouth again asking both Nicole and Kendall if they would like to find out who the better screamer is because right now I really can't tell I mean your friend Ashley really did moan and scream in painful agony so let me see if I can make one of you scream even more then your little friend Ashley oh please don't worry I am also recording our time together on high def so I can watch it later once all of you are dead so that I can relive your terror and fear again.

About a second later Lillith takes her knife and cuts a few chunks of flesh off the back of Nicole which causes her to scream a hell of a lot louder then her friend Ashley screamed which made Lillith very happy so Lillith really starts digging into the ripe wriggling body of Nicole by slicing and carving her up which is causing fountains of blood to come out of this poor yummy morsel Nicole which causes Nicole to blurt out the world SOMEBODY PLEASE FREAKIN HELP ME THIS FREAKING HURTS while Lillith just continues to ignore Nicole's desperate pleads for help and just continues slicing and carving the hell out of Nicole young gorgeous body which is not going to be very gorgeous for much longer.

Once Lillith heard this plead of agony and mercy from Nicole she stopped cutting for a very short moment only to tell her victim Nicole to scream and beg for mercy all you want because nobody is going to hear you but me and nobody is going to come for and if they do where will they find you Nicole inside me you will already be and before Nicole knew it she was being brutally carved up again and lots more blood was continuing to make itself known by gushing out into Lillith's huge bathtub where Nicole and her friends are being carved up at so that Lillith does not lose any blood

from her glorious screamers.

Lillith begins talking to her victim Nicole again saying god damn it the screaming that has been coming out of you for the past hour is making me so damn horny that I am really thinking about having sexual relations with your nice wet corpse once I have drained your blood and you die from it but since I am such a horrible monster I am going to savior this torture session which causes you to scream for as long as possible so that I can hear the both of you beg for mercy for a long time just like Ashley did I mean she was a marvelous screamer but you Nicole just might beat your friend Ashley's record of being the best screamer.

Lillith then takes one of her three inch knives then uses it to cut Nicole's leg from the back of her foot all the way up to her butt which causes her to really scream but it also causes a whole lot of blood to come gushing out of her leg which also causes Lillith to such the blood that's coming out of Nicole's leg which causes Lillith to giggle and laugh. Lillith then tells Nicole that she is going to take a break from torturing her for awhile and move to her friend Kendall for a little while to give Kendall the chance to scream in horrible agony for a bit which causes Nicole to cry. As Lillith begins to carve up Kendall she begins screaming and begging for mercy just like Nicole has been doing but as Kendall is screaming in painful agony she tells Lillith I hope you die and burn in the fires of hell for doing this to me and my friends because this is not right and it is very painful you damn asshole Lillith while Kendall says this a lot of blood is gushing out of her back right into the tub that is underneath her head so that the blood is able to flow beautifully like wine into the tub.

While the hot or should I say warm sticky blood continues to come out of the ripe body of Kendall which in turn makes her scream in agony like the little piece of meat she really is as the vampire Queen Lillith moves back over to play with the helpless morsel Nicole. While Kendall continues to scream Lillith tells Nicole the helpless morsel that it is time to play and have some more fun with torture which causes Nicole to say to Lillith as she begins to torture Nicole again oh god please I beg of you Lillith just end my life now I really can't handle any more torture and pain. Once the helpless morsel Nicole finished begging Lillith for mercy and death Lillith then tells Nicole that she is really going to scream like a little bitch this time until you have been so tortured that you so Lillith picks up her huge whip that has five spikes on it and takes the whip of pain and whips the living hell out of Nicole which makes lots of blood come out of her recently healed back once again causing Nicole to scream in horribly pain.

As Lillith keeps on with the torture of Nicole which is also making her scream in horrible agony her friend Kendall is continuing to scream and wriggle in horrible agony as well even though Lillith has not been torturing her for about ten hours. Since Lillith has been torturing the helpless morsels Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall she has had no idea that these three morsels happen to be the cousins of Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth which Queen Christina can easily find out by touching the hands of Annabeth, Vanessa, and Isabelle's hands in order to find out which will ruin the horrible evil plans that Lillith has planned once the last two morsels Nicole and Kendall are dead. Queen Christina is going to be very pissed off at the vampire Queen Lillith because Christina the Queen of the world is going to have to use her massive powers to bring back Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall and then kill the evil vampire Lillith if it comes to that.

Once Queen Christina has touched Vanessa she will see that Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth are the cousins of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall which might piss off Queen Christina because she promised Vanessa that none of her friends and family will be harmed. Since Vanessa and her friends are alive in immortal bodies with very strong powers themselves it gives them the ability to sense if one of their family is in danger or dead which is why Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth can sense that their cousins Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall are either in trouble or dead. Queen Christina the most powerful person in the world now at least until her future kids are born with her bloodline and the bloodline of Josh the werewolf will continue her rule for the next two-thousand years.

As Lillith the vampire continue to ravish in the torture of her morsels Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall or should I say Nicole and Kendall since Ashley has already been tortured and killed Queen Christina is now taking a little rest and vacation back in the vampire city inside her palace so that she can have some fun with Vanessa, Isabelle, Kristen, Isabeth, Annabelle, and Annabeth. Queen Christina also wants to take a quick sneak peak into Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth and when she does she sees that Lillith the sister of the vampire king Klaus is not only out of her prison but she is torturing the hell out of poor helpless girls who are indeed the cousins of Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth which pisses off Queen Christina because of her promise to Vanessa and her friends. Once the all powerful Queen Christina sees that Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth's cousins Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall are either suffering or dead she goes and lets Vanessa, Annabeth, and Isabelle know that if their cousins are dead that she can bring them back to life. When Queen Christina finds this out she walks down her hallway to her glass elevator gets in and it takes her to Klaus's study where she tells him that his sister is free and torturing innocent girls which does not make Klaus very thrilled.

Now that Queen Christina has given the news to Klaus about his sister she goes into details about what his sister has been doing which really ticks off Klaus which forces him to either talk to his sister and if that does not work kill her. Queen Christina asks her friend Klaus how powerful is his sister and Klaus tells Queen Christina that his sister is not only powerful but a member of the ruling vampire ruling council but because of Lillith's lust for evil which is why she was stripped of her royal title because of her evil ways Klaus told Queen Christina. After Klaus is finished telling Queen Christina about his sister's evil ways Queen Christina then asks Klaus if he is able to sense where his sister is at and Klaus tells her yes which causes both Klaus and Queen Christina to agree to hunt down Lillith. Klaus and Queen Christina both walked to one of the cities small ships to go hunt down Lillith on the Hawaiian Islands.

Within the next five minutes Queen Christina and Klaus land outside Lillith's mansion on the Hawaiian Islands but they can't enter her home because Lillith built a shield around her home where her last two victims Nicole and Kendall are being tortured at. The shield that is around Lillith's mansion uses the same technology that her brother shields use which is unbreakable which means nobody can enter her house without Lillith knowing and anyone who does will be killed by Lillith. The vampire king Klaus calls out his sister and she comes out to greet her brother Klaus saying hello to her brother and her brother said hello right back but after Lillith said hello she was able to find out that Queen Christina was part witch and asked her own brother if he brought Christina here to kill her and he said yes but only if she continues her evil ways. Lillith then ask her brother Klaus how in the hell can Queen Christina kill me and her brother tells her she can kill you because of her powers which she gets from her mother's witchcraft and her father's devil powers and after her brother tells her this he tells her the reason he wants to kill her is because of her torture that she has been doing to her victims. After he told his sister about Queen Christina and why he came hunting for her he then told his sister Lillith that if she can change her evil ways she would be allowed into the vampire empire to see her nieces which causes his sister to asks her brother what empire and her brother tells his sister about the glorious underwater city that he designed one-thousand years after she was imprisoned in her cryogenic prison.

After Klaus finishes telling his sister Lillith about his glorious underwater city she then asks him if he is serious and her brother said yes I built the city a one-thousand years after you were imprisoned. Once Lillith hears how serious her brother his about the building of an underwater city she then ask her brother Klaus if she can see her nieces in the underwater city but her brother said no not yet because she does not have any authorization to get into the city until she has an identification chip in her which will allow her to pass through the force fields that protect her brothers city and empire because I don't want you to unleash any hell in my city that I worked so hard to build. Queen Christina then asks Lillith after she and her brother had finished talking if she has any victims in there with her and Lillith told Christina yes but I am still playing with them and when I am done you can have the dead lifeless bodies of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall once they are all dead and Ashley is already dead. Lillith walked back through her shield and back in to her house to finish the torture of her last two victims Nicole and Kendall and as she entered her bathroom both Nicole and Kendall were wriggling in fear and pain then all of the sudden upon seeing this Lillith walked over to Nicole sat down in the chair and bit her throat and sucked dry Nicole from her throat and after about ten minutes later she gasps her final breath then moves on to Kendall.

Lillith bites down hard on Kendall's throat and begins sucking her dry and drinking deep while Kendall screams echo through out the bathroom while Lillith just drinks deep and ignores her helpless cries for help and just drinks her blood until there is nothing left in her body and about fifteen minutes later she dies of total loss of blood but screams on final scream which is very loud. Since Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall are now all dead both Queen Christina and Klaus can sense this which causes Klaus to call out his sister Lillith which causes Lillith to come out but before Lillith passes through the shield Queen Christina puts up one of her hands and shots out a huge blast of energy which cripples the shield and allows both Queen Christina and Klaus access to Lillith mansion which causes her to run back into her house in fear of Christina's powers which means Lillith knows now that Christina has the power to kill her.

Now that the shield is down both Queen Christina and Klaus walk into the large mansion only to see Lillith sitting by her dead victims Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall which causes her brother Klaus to talk to his sister Lillith saying that Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall will be brought back to life as very powerful immortals which then causes Lillith to ask her brother how in the hell will this resurrection work if Queen Christina is not an vampire and her brother Klaus tells her that her victims Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall will be brought back by one of Queen Christina's powers so don't ever try to take another human life again unless you are taking the life of a criminal but most importantly do not challenge me or Queen Christina my sister unless you want her to kill you understand and then Lillith says yes I really understand I will just sit back and enjoy the future my brother. Once Lillith told her brother that she understands she then asked her brother Klaus if she would ever be allowed to enter her brother empire that he built ten-thousand years ago which then caused her brother Klaus to tell his sister that she would not be allowed to enter the vampire city for awhile but when he trusts her then she will be allowed into the empire of the vampires to meet her nieces.

As Vanessa and her young sexy friends are sitting down watching a movie the honorable Queen Christina is on her way back to the underwater city with the bodies of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall who are the cousins of Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth who also happen to be dead at the moment but they will not remain dead forever because an hour after Queen Christina arrives to the palace but in order for her to return Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall back to life all three of these young girls have to be in the same room as their cousins Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth who will have to give three drops of blood each to Queen Christina in order for her to bring back their cousins. The three drops of blood that Queen Christina needs from Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth in order for the spell to work it is what is needed in order for Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall to gain the same powers as their cousins which is the only reason for the drops of blood but most importantly to make sure that nothing goes wrong with this resurrection spell. Now that Queen Christina has arrived home to the underwater palace it is now only an hour away until Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall will be restored to full health and immortality but once the nieces of Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth have been brought back to life not only will this make Ashley, Nicole, Kendall very happy to see their family again but it will also make Vanessa, Isabelle, and Kendall very happy because they will be able to live happily ever after once the cousins Ashley, Nicole, and, Kendall have been brought back to life.

Their are other things the spell needs this time which is really only one final ingredient which is two legs from a evil nineteen year old criminal female but unfortunately Queen Christina already has the evil teenage girls legs which were severed on one of her invasions from an evil young teenage girls named Dianna who had tortured and killed twenty female teenage virgins since she had turned fifteen years old and until she was captured by Queen Christina and killed when she reached the age of nineteen years old. Queen Christina now has everything she needs in order to complete the resurrection of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall in immortal bodies that are exactly the same bodies just a hell of a lot more powerful and much stronger that were bled dry by Lillith the blood drinker. Now that Queen Christina has gotten all of ingredients into the cauldron of life the bodies of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall start moving around now that all the ingredients are in the cauldron. Since all of the spell ingredients are in place Queen Christina just has to say the names of Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall which will cause them to arise a minute after saying this and all of the sudden Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall springs back to life with tons of power just like their cousins.

Now that Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall have been brought back to life Queen Christina take Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall to see their cousins Vanessa, Isabelle, and Annabeth who have not seen each other since they all said goodbye before they went their own ways the morning before they went on their trips and now that they are all alive they are now about to throw the party of a lifetime. Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall bodies were also altered by a spell cast by Queen Christina to make them eternally immortal but most importantly for their bodies to be able to contain their new powers which their mortal bodies would not be able to be able to contain their new power and strength. The powers that Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall have are very close to being unlimited which will also give Ashley, Nicole, Kendall the potential to do anything like helping innocent people who really need it. Now that Queen Christina has brought Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall back to life they are going to be throwing some of the best parties someone can possibly throw with their cousin Vanessa, Isabelle, Annabeth now that all of the powerful immortal sisters and cousins have been brought back to life.

The party that these immortals plan on throwing is in the celebration of their new lives of being immortal but it will also be fun and games at this party too. Once this party has started a lot of blood and guts are going to be squirted all over the place but since it is only a few hours away until Halloween they decide to use fake blood and guts that squirts about the same way real blood and guts squirt. Since it is only a hour until the party of a lifetime Vanessa, Isabelle, Annabeth and the rest of their gorgeous sisters are now in the process of getting ready for the party in the castles massive living room alongside their three cousins Ashley, Nicole, Kendall. The vampire king Klaus has always had a passion for building very large rooms but the underwater palace's living room is the largest room in the palace which is about three-hundred acres big and also consists of sixty stories worth of floors.

This party room also happens to be thirty stories underneath Queen Christina's penthouse which is twenty stories tall all on its own even without including the massive sixty-floor living room but also in addition to the other part of the city which is hundred stories tall which is on the other side of the city that is used as the main city of the vampires. Now that the party has started Vanessa, Isabelle, Annabeth and the rest of their sisters along with their cousins Ashley, Nicole, and Kendall are now done getting ready for the ten-thousandth Halloween party and making their way down the hallway into the glass elevators which are made out of solid glass and are all ran by voice activation and about ten seconds later the elevator is opened meaning they have arrived at the party. Since it is Halloween night the veil between the realm of the living and the realm of death is very thin which is what Queen Christina has been waiting for because it grants her the rest of her power which can only happen on a Halloween night at a Halloween celebration.

Queen Christina was thinking about using these new powers to bring back Tammy, Howard, and Mark but she changed her mind because these three cretins were always assholes and liars before they were sacrificed and killed. Queen Christina does not need to bring anyone back now because she has returned Aura, Kristen, Shantelle, Vanessa, Isabelle, Isabeth, Annabelle, Annabeth, Brittney, Jessica, and their three cousins Ashley, Nicole, Kendall back to life. Once the party has ended Queen Christina and Vanessa and her friends are going to return to their penthouse to watch a few movies before they retire to bed. Since Queen Christina's has done the most great and glorious things now that she has the full control over the laws of the race which now protect all innocent humans but will also condemn all evil human beings thanks to the new laws Queen Christina put in motion to protect all humans from harm and evil which she will continue to do for thousands of years. Queen Christina only has one thing left to do now that she has achieved her full powers and control over the human world thanks to her unlimited powers and strength. Now that Lillith has changed her evil ways she is now just chilling in her huge mansion until it is time for her to enter her brother glorious underwater city.

CHAPTER TWENTY CHOP CHOP JUST A LITTLE MORE BLOOD MUST GO DRIP DRIP JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT

Since Queen Christina now has her full power she is now about to round up all of the criminals in the world who happen to be nineteen year old girls who happen to be both beautiful and young but also happen to be very cruel women who really enjoy torturing and eating young helpless innocent girls who are only fifteen years old and virgins. The things that Queen Christina are going to do to these evil girls is torture them and make them all scream like these evil criminals had done to their victims so with the help of Isabelle and her friends Queen Christina is going to capture these monsters and torture them with the help of her most loyal friends who are very happy to make the blood of these evil monsters go drip right into a bucket or Lillith's mouth.

The names of the ten evil girls who are going have the displeasure of being carved up into great screamer until their death are so named Nina, Emma, Lindsey, Anna, Courtney, Kim, Kylie, Bonnie, Ally, and last but not least Hailey the slithering morsel who has this uncanny ability to slither out of trouble which is where Haylie gets the name Haylie the slither from. Unfortunately Haylie the slither and her marry little band of A-holes won't be slithering out of anything anymore now that they have been caught by a few of the Queens demons who have caught up with the insane girls trapping them and knocking them out cold to take them to Queen Christina's underwater palace where they will be tortured at in the torture chamber that the vampire king had built for Queen Christina to torture people who deserve it. The Queen has two three headed hellhounds guarding this chamber so that if any of these evil girls tried to escape from the chamber would be caught and eaten by the hounds of death.

As the big squeeze of torture is being bestowed upon Ally and her horrible evil criminal girlfriends by the hot Vanessa and her kind innocent friends the true meaning of suffering is in the process of making itself known as it begins to be bestowed upon Ally and her friends. Now that the true meaning of pain and suffering has made itself fully known it can now be bestowed upon Ally and her friends who are so damn cruel and evil so Vanessa my great glorious friend said Queen Christina you can now have fun with the torture that you and your friends have been wanting to bestow on Ally and her monstrous band of friends. Wow thank you said Vanessa I have been dying to enjoy the horrible torture of Ally and her friends because her and her evil band of friends tried to torture me two and a half years ago.

So Vanessa said to Queen Christina are my pretty victims in they're devices of torture and ready to be the victims of torture and Queen Christina said yes to the beautiful Vanessa your ghouls are chained down and ready for torture and suffering. Now that everything is well within the schedule it is now time to go meet your victims of torture said Queen Christina to Vanessa and her friends so it is now time to go down to the dungeon and have a great time with torturing the living hell out of Ally and her evil friends for every evil thing these girls have done for the past five years. Now that all of us are in the new chamber of torture of torture it is now time to get this party started so who gets to torture who Vanessa asked Annabelle but before Annabelle could speak Vanessa asked if she could have the honor of torturing Ally which caused Annabelle to say yes but also to tell the rest of her friends to pick their torture victims and make sure they scream in agony for their sins so let us begin the process of making these evil girls scream like the little creeps that they are. Isabelle opened her mouth to tell her friends that the lists of torture we are going to do is quite extensive so here and so is the list of torture devices we will be using on the evil cruel girls we will be torturing.

The first device of torture is called the Rack of torture and the person who will be on this horrible device is named Ally and Vanessa will be the one who has the honor of stretching Ally to the limits of pain and suffering until she screams but next we have the piss bucket one of my own inventions says Annabelle to her friend Vanessa while she begins stretching her screaming victim Ally on the Rack of torture. Annabelle is the person who is going talk about the torture so lets get back to work where we will demonstrate with all of these girls who have done evil things one of these girls is Emma she is the one who is hanging over the huge bucket that has the poop and pee from me Annabelle and once I am ready Emma shall be lowered into the bucket of Anna's yummy treats which is my poop and pee I said to my little slave Emma so lets dunk you into my poop bucket now so you can get lots of my poop and piss all over your cute little face so lets dip and all the sudden Emma's face is underneath the poop and piss because of this Emma cries well Annabelle laughs so much because of Emma's suffering and cries in the poop and pee bucket.

After an hour of suffering Annabelle lifts Emma out of the bucket and then laughs as she sees Emma's face which is covered in wet pee and poop and then Annabelle laughs a hell of a lot more when she sees tears running down Emma's cute helpless face as she dangles over the bucket of Annabelle's poop and piss as Annabelle walks over to Emma then asks Emma do you still feel like a princess or an worthless piece of shit which after Annabelle says this Emma lets out a few tears then lets out a whimper saying I guess to Annabelle I really am a piece of shit which causes Annabelle to tell Emma this is what she needs so just hang and enjoy my poop and piss and enjoy the slimy poop soaking into your face when I dip you into the poop and pee again then Annabelle drops her in the bucket of poop and piss again.

Annabelle takes Emma back out of the bucket of her poop and piss to ask her how she feels which causes Emma to tell her captor that she feels like a worthless horrible piece of Annabelle poop which then causes Annabelle to tell Emma that's the spirit it is also what my poop and piss bucket is suppose to do to you Emma so enjoy screaming and crying in my shit. Annabelle then asks the helpless Emma if she would like to be set free which causes Emma to say yes I would love to be set free If you set me free I swear I will change my evil ways but then all of the sudden Annabelle drops Emma back into the bucket which causes Emma to cry, scream, and beg to be set free from underneath all of the poop and piss which then causes Annabelle to bring Emma back out of the bucket of crap causing Emma to ask Annabelle why in the hell are you doing this to me Annabelle which causes Emma to get a horrible answer from the cute Annabelle to tell Emma I do this to you because you deserve this because you tried to eat your own daughter for dinner which then caused Emma to tell Annabelle that she did not try to eat her own daughter and that it was a honest mistake.

Annabelle then said to Emma I'm really sorry to say this to you Emma but the reason you are here is because you tried to eat your own daughter so that is why you will enjoy your suffering Emma. Now that Emma's torture device is done being built she was moved by Annabelle to her new torture device where Annabelle begun her torture once again but since we are have you where we want you to be for your next stage in torture it is now time to move on to our next victim of torture. The next device of torture is called the Hell's chair of spikes said Annabelle and the person who will be doing the torture is my sister who is named Annabeth so I am going to turn over the floor to her so she can explain the details of the torture but also what is going to happen to one of your old friends says Annabelle.

The next evil girl who is to be tortured is named Anne who will have the very great displeasure of being horribly tortured in the chair of spikes for all the evil she has done alongside her ringleader Ally so for the punishment of her sins she will be nicely tortured by Annabeth in the best torture device that was ever made which is the chair of spikes. Now my friends said Annabelle we will now explain the wonders of the great chair of spikes but most importantly who will be suffering in the great chair of the spikes who will be dulling out the torture to the girl who will have the great displeasure of being tortured in this wonderful great torture chair of spikes and pain. Hi my cretins my name is Annabelle and I am going to tell you about a great thing about the chair of spikes which is how much pain and agony this device of torture really does to a human but most especially when some yummy young morsel spends some time on the device of torture. Now as I tell you about this torture device and the suffering the young girl will be going through since she is in this chair of agony in might make the people who are listening to what I am talking about tummies turn in disgust so all who are listening please stay strong because what happens next is going to be a great big doosy so lets sit back to have fun with the torture of evil monstrous women who have done many evil things so chop chop lets begin making all kinds of screams echo from our torture of these mean cruel girls who have enjoyed evil so much. Now my friendly creeps it is now time to begin the great honorable torture of the evil A-hole who has done so much evil Anne who has been waiting so nice and patiently I see no reason why we should keep Anne waiting for her turn in torture because she has waited in the hell's chair for to damn long so let us begin the torture but before we knew it Anne's screams were making themselves known from out of Anne's ripe naked body which also must mean Anne is not getting what torture is all about.

As the pain and agonizing screams are continuing to come out of Anne a lot of other screams were making themselves known which is music to our ears to hear all of these screams when they are coming out of the most evil cruel teenage females in the world who are Ally, Anne, Emma, and the rest of their evil friends who are screaming too because the friends of Ally unfortunately know what is next for them which is just more torture and pain. As I continue the torture of Anne we will be moving on soon to talk about the next person who is to be tortured and who is the master of torture so sit back and I will begin talking about the next girl of interest and who will be torturing the hell out of the next girl as well as the names of the Queen of torture and the victim of torture so let us begin my friends said Annabelle.

The next torture device is called the cage of pain which is going to be for Haylie the slithery bitch but also so she can be the greatest plaything for Isabelle who will have so much screaming coming out of Anne it will make Isabelle so happy because all of the screams that are coming out of Anne is because of Isabelle's experience when it comes to the art of torture and pain. Since Haylie is already in the cage of agony all that has to be done to begin Haylie's pain and suffering is for the lovely Isabelle to raise the cage three feet from the floor so Haylie's feet can't touch the ground Haylie will just dangle in the cage but if Isabelle wants Haylie to suffer a lot more then Haylie already is Isabelle has the choice to heat a pair of cast iron high heel shoes over fire for about two hours then after two hours put these hot shoes on the feet of the wriggling Haylie who has done so much evil with Ally and the rest of her friends too who are going to suffer as well or who are already screaming for mercy for all of the evil they've done.

As my friend Isabelle just sits in her chair well she puts the sizzling hot iron shoes on haylie's feet which causes the beautiful Isabelle to throw her head back to laugh since all of these screams start coming out of Haylie's mouth as soon as Isabelle puts the hot iron shoes on the helpless morsel Haylie's cute little nineteen year old feet. Now that you all have heard the past four victims scream but also heard about the first four devices of torture we will be moving on to part five of the devices of torture and evil girls that are having the horrible displeasure of being tortured in these devices of agony. So said Annabelle as we move on to the next part of the torture and pain of Ally and her friends next we will be discussing the pain of the iron maiden which causes death but first pain to whoever has the pleasure of being put in this device of pain and agony.

The morsel who has the horrible agonizing displeasure of being put in the iron maiden is named Nina who will be put into the beautiful iron maiden by one of the most sexiest girls of all the beautiful Kristen who also enjoys the brutal agonizing torture of evil girls who have done the most monstrous things possible for instance having sex with corpses after they have been killed by these evil girls oh by the way this is the evil girls idea for fun.

The girls who are on the side of good like Ashley, Nicole, Kendall, Isabelle, Annabelle, Annabeth, Isabeth, Shantelle, Aura, Vanessa, Brittney, Jessica, and last but not least Kristen are the ones who are bestowing the torture upon the evil girls who were captured and brought here for their punishment which is torture and pain. Hello Nina said Kristen are you ready to be a great screamer like the rest of your friends and Nina says no to Kristen and that she does not want to be the better screamer which then causes Kristen to tell Nina that she is already a great screamer because you are in the hanging which will start to hurt after a while as you continue to dangle so don't be a spoiled sport own up to your evil actions because you were the one who did them Kristen said to her victim of torture Nina.

The after Nina begs for mercy Kristen then put her into the iron maiden telling Nina as she goes into the iron maiden crying and screaming. Kristen then tells Nina the helpless morsel to just enjoy the iron maiden and be the best screamer you can be. Then well Nina is continuing to scream and cry Kristen starts closing the iron maiden causing Nina to scream even more as the spikes from the iron maiden begin cutting into her flesh causing Nina to scream even more in horrible agony which also makes Kristen laugh as her victim is suffering so much from the spikes that have impaled the helpless Nina in various places. Kristen then tells Annabelle who is in the process of continuing the torture of her victim to ask how the torture of her victim has been going which causes Annabelle to tell Kristen that her torture is going great which then caused Annabelle to ask Kristen how her victim is doing which Kristen then tells her friend Annabelle that the torture of Nina is going great.

Kristen asks her friend Annabelle if it is time to torture one of the other evil victims yet which causes Annabelle to tell Kristen that she is not in charge of the torture arts your sister Annabeth is so ask her about that instead of me because she has the lists of torture. Kristen asks Annabelle if she can find out about who's torturing who for the next hour which cause Annabelle to tell Kristen ok if you can have some patience I will tell you who the next torture toy is right now since you want to know and about two minutes later Annabelle tells Kristen the next person who is going to be tortured is Kim and she will be tortured by our friend Selena so now that you know that just go back to work on Nina and have fun said Annabelle. Kristen said Annabelle I am going to begin the brutal torture of the next victim who is named Kylie who is to be tortured by the very same torture device that Kim is going to be tortured with for all of the evil that she has done as well. The two victims who are going to be tortured by Selena are named Kim and Kylie but the torture of choice is the whip of pain in this session which also means there will be loads of screams along with a little bit of blood to go along with these screams so allow us to begin says Selena.

Annabelle then tells Selena that she is going to need an partner in the torture of Kim and Kylie which after Annabelle says this Selena then asked who will torture with me and Annabelle tells Selena that she gets to work with Ashley so enjoy torturing the two evil morsels Kim and Kylie. Ok said Annabelle said Selena if it is time to begin the torment of Kylie and Kim where in the hell is my cousin Ashley you piece of crap which then causes Annabelle to yell at Selena saying if you have a little bit of patience your friend Ashley shall be here very soon so just have a bit more patience then you can begin your torture session once your friend Ashley arrives. Annabelle said Selena is Kim and Kylie all ready in the torture chamber ready for me and my cousin Ashley to begin their torture and pain which caused Annabelle to say yes the two tasty snacks Kim and Kylie are ready and waiting for you and Ashley to begin their torture and agonizing pain so in the next minute when Ashley gets you and Ashley can being sculpting Kim and Kylie into the best screamers in the world.

Hey it is Selena again Annabelle is Ashley here yet which caused Annabelle to say yes Selena your friend Ashley is indeed so you can go to the chamber of screams Selena but thanks so much for your patience Selena so go have fun down in the dungeon with Ashley torturing the two evil morsels Kim and Kylie. It is now time to begin the torture of Kim and Kylie said Ashley and Selena so let us begin torturing you now Kim and Kylie it will be very fun and entertaining but after Selena and Ashley say this to Kim and Kylie both of them let out very loud cries and screams that are begging both Selena and Ashley to not begin the torture of them because both Kim and Kylie really do not want to feel the pain and agony that the torture of the whip is going to bring both Kim and Ashley once both Ashley and Selena begins the whipping the hell out of Kim and Kylie. Kim and Kylie are now just hanging in their chains waiting to have all of the evil whipped out of them by Ashley and Selena which will be happening soon once the masters of justice Selena and Ashley figure out which whip they want to use on Kim and Kylie since there is more then one on the table to choose from which is why it is taking a little longer to begin the brutal torture of Kylie and Kim. Then after about five minutes of arguing about which whip to use for Kim and Kylie's torture so finally both Selena and Ashley find the perfect whip to use then they begin the torture of Kim and Kylie with a whack of the whip.

Ashley and Selena found their favorite whip with some spikes at the end of it which is the whips they use to whip both Kim and Kylie which is now making them both scream in horrible pain from the whips of agony which now has both Kim and Kylie withering in fear as Selena and Ashley continue to whip the living hell out of the two young evil morsels. The constant screams that are continuing to come out of the criminal girls Kim and Kylie is living proof that the torture is making both of these evil girls because that is what the screams from torture devices usually do to people who have had the displeasure of screaming in the chamber of torments as Ashley and Selena are continuing to make them scream in agony.

Ashley and Selena continue making Kim and Kylie scream in pain and agony while both Ashley and Selena keeps whipping the living hell out of Kylie and Kim which Selena and Ashley will continue to do until either Queen Christina or Annabelle orders the girls of torture to stop the pain of these two monsters Kim and Kylie who have been condemned to suffer in the dungeon of torture. Ashley and Selena tells Kim and Kylie after asked to be set free again to just learn to enjoy torture because you girls are not going to be freed anytime soon said Ashley and Selena. Hello my cretins welcome back this is Annabelle we will be taking a break from Ashley and Selena's torture session against their victims Kim and Kylie because we are going to move to the next victim of torture that needs to be punished. The next victim who is destined for torture for being an evil little bitch is named Lindsey. Lindsey is to be horribly and agonizingly tortured by the nice mistress of torture who is named Isabelle who will have the great honor of torturing the living hell out of Lindsey fortunately Lindsey is already in her torture device which I call the screamer machine of agony but actually the real name for this torture device is really called the spikes of Shiva which is a bed with about one-thousand spikes in it in which the evil Lindsey is already suffering in well Isabelle sits in a chair watching Lindsey suffer in agony but Isabelle is also thinking about rubbing the naked body of Lindsey with the blood of mongrels which will take some time to do but will also give Isabelle some time to think about what else she can do to make Lindsey scream in agony.

Now that Lindsey's face is covered with fear the torturing of Lindsey the cute Isabelle is now ready to pour some wet sticky monkey blood on Lindsey before she puts the puppy blood so let us begin Isabelle said to Lindsey. I am back Lindsey said Isabelle with your nice sweet sticky buckets of monkey blood but as Isabelle said this she took each of the buckets one after the other and threw the blood on Lindsey which caused her to scream the words let me out of here you S.O.B this is not fair to me which caused Isabelle to say I am sorry Lindsey but you do deserve this so enjoy your suffering for all of the evil that you did with Ally and your friends.

Then after Isabelle was done saying this to Lindsey she took a large five gallon bucket that was full of puppy blood to dump it on Lindsey causing her to scream much more which then caused Isabelle to say music to my ears which made Lindsey the evil morsel scream even more until the master of torture Annabelle told Isabelle to stop Lindsey's torture. The master of the torture arts Annabelle who happens to be the second best torturer in the world told Isabelle that the reason she had told Isabelle to stop her victim's torture so that Lindsey can heal in order to endure more torture when the time comes. Hello Bonnie you are going to be my young helpless morsel and screamer well my other young victim Lindsey takes more time to heal from the torture that has been done to her thanks to me so it is time to make you the screamer Bonnie but don't you worry torture is such a fun and glorious thing I am very sure you will learn to enjoy it like so many before you have had the pleasure of enjoying the torture Bonnie so let us begin your screaming Bonnie said Isabelle.

Oh by the way Bonnie said Isabelle I shall be the one that will be torturing you which makes me very happy so lets begin showing you the true meaning of fear Bonnie said Isabelle so I took a tray that has lots of torture instruments on it and picked one up which is called the bracelet of spikes which is a bracelet that has about twenty spikes in it that are on the inside of the bracelet which is now on Bonnie's wrist causing her to scream and bleed. While Bonnie continues her screaming well I continuing slicing and carving with my wonderful glorious tools of torture the lovely cute morsel Lindsey is healing so fast that it is now possible to make her scream again with her helpless screams for help because in truth these two girls Bonnie and Lindsey owe me a lifetime worth of screams for all of the evil these two morsels have done and I am not alone in my thinking the all powerful Queen Christina thinks so too which is why these two morsels Lindsey and Bonnie are here in the torture chamber because Queen Christina believes in justice and justice is indeed here. As I am talking I hear another person open her mouth but to my amazement it turns out to be Bonnie saying my name asking me to show her some mercy once again which causes me to tell her no this is justice for evil and the evil that all her friends committed.

Then Bonnie opens her mouth saying that her and her friends have done nothing wrong which in turn causes Isabelle to say to her and Lindsey while they begin crying again well Isabelle that both Bonnie and Lindsey to shut up and suffer for their actions that lead to the deaths of eleven teenage virgin women who were cut up and eaten by Ally and her band of friends. Once I had finished saying this to my two evil victims Bonnie and Lindsey I had resumed Bonnie's brutal torture session to give a magnificent outlook on the true meaning of pain, agony, and suffering. As I picked up a big twenty inch knife I stuck it into the foot of my helpless victim who is the lovely screaming Bonnie which made Bonnie let out a high pitched and very agonizing scream which kind of sounded like someone who just gasped their finial breath to die but this was much worse. Once I am done with this torture session not only on Bonnie but with Lindsey I do not think these two cretin will even do anything evil again let alone even think about evil again that is usually the impact my torture session have on my victims. My victims even have returned to say thank you for my torture session because it has given them a true enlighting experience as well as a very new outlook on life and how very fun life can be and that unleashing unholy hell on earth will not be tolerated at all under any circumstances and I guess me and my friends session with torture have made this world such a great and fantastic place. It also sure beats sending people to death or prison but if they don't cooperate with the sessions of torture the criminals who enjoy the glory of evil are to be sent to a prison then to a torture and kill chamber but that is only a last resort and will only happen after they're second evil act.

One evil act still does result in monstrous consequences for truly monstrous actions which is torture and if you repeat it a second time these monstrous acts results in torture but after torture you die it is such a simple world these days in this world and I really truly enjoy this world because every monstrous act that is done by a truly evil and cruel criminal is punished to the highest extent of the law which is my to most favorite things when it come to evil people committing monstrous acts which is torture which kind of reminds me of the underworld when I was being tortured myself. I stop torturing by victims for a second to go talk to the master of torture Annabelle as well as the person who has been changing this world for the last two-hundred years the all powerful Queen Christina as well as my friend Vanessa, Annabelle, Isabeth, Selena and a few other great friend who have been working in the chamber of torture along with me torturing they're victim until they see the light just as I have been doing.

Queen Christina and my fellow torturers want to talk about what is to be next once we finish the torture sessions that we have been doing as well as the next few who are to be tortured just like they're nice evil friends have had the pleasure of enjoying for the past year since the pricks were caught then sent to the chamber of torments for all the evil they've done but once they're pain and torture is done hopefully the poor mortals will come out of the chamber of torments as mild mannered citizens thanks to me and my friends torture session. If everything continues to go well like it has been going with my torture sessions in the next hundred year this world will be like a utopia the reason why is because nobody will even think of doing evil things intentionally from fear of spending time in Queen Christina's chamber of torments instead of a prison sentence but if the chamber of torments does not work for some odd reason the Queen of hell and the world Christina and Lillith who has been spending time with her brother and nieces and nephews will then track down each evil person and slaughter them for do evil or monstrous things because all monstrous action should most definitely have some very monstrous consequences which is death along with my most favorite monstrous consequences for choosing to live a life of pure evil which is dying slowly and painfully then spending an eternity in the underworld suffering through more torture and pain for being a bad horrible evil monster.

The main reason I enjoy her pain and torture is because when she screams it is music to my ears but before I even finish asking Queen Christina she tells all of us we can get back to torturing our evil victims who have done so much evil Queen Christina also told us to enjoy and me and my friends told Queen Christina thanks after she was done talking and then me and my friends resumed our torture sessions as Queen Christina sat down at her desk. We all resumed the sessions of torture and painful screams which once again filled the chamber of torments but once the torture begun again my friends Annabelle and Vanessa said ahh this is music to our ears as the screams of pain and agony continued to echo through the chamber of torments.

I had then said shortly after my friends said that commit that this has been a truly marvelous day with all the torture that me and my friends have been bestowing upon Ally and her evil band of tortured friends. Tonight will be when me and my friends will be going to the room next to the chamber of torture to work on the most evil girl in Ally's gang which is happens to be Ally Courtney who was the last girl to be sentenced to suffer in the chamber of torments that is destined to be horribly tortured for her sins but if all of this torture that is being bestowed upon these evil teenage girls works they will all come out of the chamber of torments as very well behaved individuals who no longer even thing about committing evil acts let alone acting them out these young women shall out of the chamber of torments as well behaved women thanks to the torture these morsels have spent the last few months going through in order to be well civilized individuals who are fit for society as well as the type of lives these young teenage girls have been destined for since they were born which lots of wealth and privilege but also a lot of fun but since these girls choose evil instead they never had an chance to have a nice great life.

Now as we are all walking into the room that is connected to the chamber of torments we see the cute evil body of the morsel Courtney who is chained to the Rack of torture ready but waiting with her face covered in the lovely little thing I like to call fear. As me and Annabelle as well as the rest of our friends approach the helpless evil girl on the Rack of torture the young morsel Courtney starts talking asking us what we are about to do to her so we tell her that we are about to torture the living hell out of her for all of the evil things that her and her friends have done. Me and my friend the lovely and beautiful talented Annabelle open our mouths to talk to Courtney saying I'm so sorry for what we have done to you and your dishonorable evil band of friends but you all deserve this for all of the evil you have done over the years.

Then the lovely Courtney lets out the most agonizing scream which is begging us to not torture her because she does not deserve this and that she is sorry for the evil she has been doing with her friends for the past four years with her friends and then she asks us to let her go free but we then say no we can't let you go because you have not paid for your sins Courtney. Me and Annabelle then told Courtney to please do not fret we are going to take such great care of you and your friends well also enjoying ourselves while we torture all of you girls. Also my pretty Courtney you and your friends deserve this but hopefully you and your friends will come out of this chamber of suffering as well behaved women but if you do not come out as better girls you will all die together but the choice is yours so let us begin your torture and soon after me and my friend Annabelle said to Courtney the helpless evil morsel after we told her all of this about her and her friends. Me and Annabelle wave our hands at our nice honorable friend Vanessa in order to get her as well as the rest of our friends who have come to watch the torturer of Courtney sit down to begin making Courtney scream by slicing and carving her up like the little morsel she is which will also make her an fantastic screamer.

Once Vanessa and the rest of our friends took their seats as well as Queen Christina we then said now friends let begin making Courtney scream in painful agony while Annabelle began stretching the hell out of Courtney which caused the evil morsel to scream in terrible pain and agony. Me and my friend Annabelle started creaking up with huge burst of laughter that kept coming out of our mouths because as Courtney kept scream and crying it sounding like she was a hyena when she screamers or cries in extreme pain which me and Annabelle think is very funny considering the fact that Courtney is most definitely not an hyena me and Annabelle are not the only ones laughing because of this the rest of our friends had started snickering and laughing along with me and Annabelle because of how Courtney screams and cries have been coming out of Courtney in the past two hours thanks to the great Rack of torture doing it's best in torturing the living hell out of Courtney.

As Courtney is continuing to scream as she continues to be horribly tortured on the Rack of torture well her other friends are being brutally tortured as well in the main torture chamber me and Annabelle along with the rest of our friends have now taken another break from torturing the living crap out of our evil soulless victims me and my friends along with the honorable Queen Christina have gotten together to talk about what are lives are going to be like once the evil victims of ours have been reborn as well behaved citizens thanks to the torture they're going through and what will happen once they've all been put back into society once they have been turned from all of their evil ways. Me and my closest friend Annabelle are discussing the possibility of having to just wipe out every single person who has an extreme appetite for evil horrible and very sick gross intentions. If this is the case me and Annabelle as well as the rest of our friend will have no problem if the time comes that we will have to slaughter all those who enjoy doing evil monstrous things if this does happen and the people that we torture in order to cure them from all evil does not work we will then track down all who serve evil and kill them.

One of the victims who has been in the chamber of torture is almost done being rebroken then she can be put back into society with her family but she will never see her evil soulless gang of friends ever again if she does try to see any of her evil friends once she has been freed she will be tracked down then she shall be killed for being evil and disobeying the contract Ally and her friends will have signed for their freedom. The contract Ally will sign will before she is allowed to leave will have to be signed in blood in order to make the contract binding. This contract that Ally and the rest of her friends will have to sign upon leaving the torture chamber will state that whoever signs this contract are bound by their blood to not only to say nothing about their time here as well as what happened to them but also who signs this contract are bound by blood to also not talk to any old evil contracts or any known evil monstrous criminals at all if you do try to talk to any known evil mastermind being bound by this contract signed in your very own blood will be subjected do to your own free will by signing your promise in blood all who break this contract will be killed and once dead will spend they're very long eternal afterlives in the depths of hell and well in these depths of hell will have the eternal displeasure of being torture so very much you will always be reminded of the biggest mistake all who signed this contract has ever made in there entire lives disobeying this contract.

This contract will be sort of like a big insurance policy expect the contract automatically condemns your eternal soul to hell if you break this contract with a disregard of your freedom. These binding contracts are the only way the honorable Queen Christina can get her own two hands on souls to condemn to the underworld in order for Queen Christina to have some tasty human souls to play with when she goes to her beautiful home world called hell. When Queen Christina's father the devil was in power he had a very strong and powerful fondness for making innocent people die and come to hell so that he could take such great pleasure of tormenting the souls of innocent souls for eternity which is what he used his contracts for when he was alive but his young bride and daughter Queen Christina changed this rule.

The reason Queen Christina decided to change this rule is because her and her mom thought it would be so much better to condemn evil people to hell for an eternity of suffering then to condemn innocent people to this fate.

Queen Christina thought it would be a hell of a lot better to send evil mad criminals who give into monstrous evil acts to the depths of hell because as much as I hate to say this they are no shortage of evil horrible people who are just ripe for the pickings to spend an eternity in hell which is one of the great reason me and Annabelle and the rest of our friends made a final decision to talk to the honorable Queen Christina to see about using contracts signed by blood to send all evil people to hell if they break the contracts and resume their evil ways and the all powerful Queen Christina likes this idea so much that she is going to give it a try to see if this idea would work and to all of our amazement it has worked very well over the years since we put this idea into motion which had sent almost one-hundred thousand evil souls to hell every twenty years which Queen Christina is very proud of.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS BUT HAPPY EVER AFTER THAT THE TORTURE, DEATH, AND MAYHEM HAS LEAD TOO

Queen Christina does not enjoy sending the souls of innocent dead people down to hell for an eternity of pain and suffering which is why the honorable Queen Christina grants the gift of immortality to all innocent souls who have been sent to the fiery depths of hell for eternal torture and pain but most of all the worst part of hell is lots of demons who love chewing on human souls for fun especially the innocent human souls that are from good innocent humans. Me and my best friend Annabelle are now going to finish the torture and the reduction of the young evil morsel Courtney so we can prepare her for her release back into the outside world well I guess a more proper term would be to go see if the Rack of torture has been doing it's job since this Rack of torments runs automatically without needing any human to operate it except to turn it on with a code then after punching in the code to make the Rack dull out an set amount of pain the victim who is on the Rack will then suffer agonizing torture once it has started the big stretch.

While the Rack of torture continues to torture the helpless young morsel the lovely cute little Courtney suffers for all of her evil sins that she has committed for the past five years since the young age of fourteen years old alongside the rest of her band of evil friends who like Courtney were caught by Queen Christina then brought to this wonderful glorious chamber of torments to be brutally tortured to the point where none of these young girls will ever think about doing an evil thing again but if they do try returning to their evil ways upon their release the contract they all will have to sign upon their release but will automatically kill them if they turn evil again which will cause their souls to be ripped from their body to spend eternity in hell. As me and my best friend Annabelle are standing by the Rack of torture where Courtney has been suffering for the last six months just like her friends have been suffering too right along with Courtney just in a different part of the chamber.

While this has been going on Ally has been going through the steps of signing the contract of her eternal souls as the price to pay for her evil but also for her freedom to the world above the ocean. Ally has now signed the contract as well as four of her friends Nina, Kylie, Emma, and Lily but now that these girls have done such a great job in torture and signed this contract their ship to take them to the top of the ocean then home is now waiting for these five young women to take them home.

Once these girls have been taken to their homes and families these girls are prohibited from ever contacting each other again because their contract forbids it and if any of these girls breach the contract their little butts will be dragged to the pits of hell to suffer in brutal agonizing torture for all of eternity for breaching this binding contract these girls have signed to be free. Now that Courtney, Kylie, Kim, Haylie, Bonnie, and Lindsey are now done with their sessions in torture, pain, and agony it is now time for these six last morsels to sign the blood binding contract and be set free themselves which is why the ship that is carrying Ally, Nina, Emma, Lily, and Kylie has not left the palace because they've been waiting for the other morsels to sign the contracts in their blood so the ship can then leave to take these girls home.

Oh by the way each one of these young girls will be sitting in their own private part of the ship all except Emma and Lily because these two both happen to be sisters so the contract on these two is not going to bind the part that clearly states that the girls can't be by each other because this is a lot different for Emma and Lily because of them being sisters and the only reason these two followed Ally and the rest of Ally's gang was because Ally scared the living hell out of Lily and Emma so that is why these two girls joined Ally's hell gang. Me and my friends Annabelle have now unhooked the chains that kept Courtney on the Rack of torture for the past six months.

Now that Courtney has been taken off the Rack and her other friends have been taken off their torture devices too Annabelle and I as well as Vanessa and the rest of our friends are taking Courtney and her friends to the floor where the ship is at to sign the contract in order to be set free to go home where these evil girls have not been since the age of fourteen because these girls have been running around in their friend Ally's evil gang for the past six years of their young lives because of the fact some of these girls loved the ride of thrills that evil has given them which had gotten these girls in so much trouble as well as getting in way over their heads then getting caught then being sent to our chamber of torments to learn what the price of enjoying the pleasures of evil and what evil can do to you when you spend your whole life enjoying true evil.

Now that we are on the floor where the contract signing rooms are as well as the ship that will take these girls home Queen Christina walks in with six pieces of paper in her hand walking over to these girls and handing them each the paper which is the contract of blood. Then all of the sudden Queen Christina starts talking to these evil young girls saying you all need to sign these contracts if you want to leave and go back to your families today but if you don't sign the contracts I have given each one of you then all of you will have the great displeasure of staying here in our prison floor until you are ready to sign this contract so I advise all of you who want the pleasure of returning home to your families to read this contract then sign it in your own blood to show that you all understand perfectly what it means and to make the contract completely legitimate for me but also for you too. I came up with these contacts so if I release a person who might return to their criminal ways will die upon the first evil act they decide to commit upon another person. Once the act has been committed upon signing this contract to be release if you turn back to your evil way anyone of you will be immediately killed then your eternal soul shall be ripped from your bodies then sent to hell forever for eternal damnation as well as lots of pain and suffering and torture too so I would advise all of you to behave unless you would love to spend you afterlives in hell being tortured and played with by my demons for all of eternity so please behave and none of you will have anything to worry about ever again except for living a very long and healthy life.

After Queen Christina had finished talking to the girls all of them said thanks to Queen Christina then after saying thanks to Queen Christina they then signed the contracts then after signing they boarded their ships to go home.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO HOME IS WHERE THE MOST SCREAMING CAN SOMETIMES HAPPEN

Now that Ally and her evil band of friends are now on the ship and on they're way home to be with their families Queen Christina is really hoping the when Ally and her friends were being horribly tortured in order to turn her and her friends into well behaved girls because Queen Christina does not want Ally and her little band of friends to end up dying and then being sent to hell for eternal torment. Queen Christina wants Ally and her friends to have a very great life with lots of happiness, kids, and true love but if your dead and suffering in hell you can't really enjoy the fun simple delights of life when you are in the underworld.

Me and Annabelle are now ready to have a big glorious feast with Queen Christina and her new husband Josh the werewolf and other good friends. The dinner menu for tonight's feast will be include things such as hotdogs, turkey, fries, and hundreds of blocks of cheese for dessert. Now since the food for the feast is now done being cooked it is now time for all of us to sit down at the table to dig in and enjoy this large and glorious dinner but it will also be a fantastic tasty dinner.

Well me and Annabelle are enjoying dinner with the rest of our friends we all begin talking to each other about how are time went in the chamber of torture when we were in the process of torturing Ally and her friends. I spoke out to Annabelle saying it was a great fun moving experience but I do not want anyone to have the displeasure of spending time in a torture chamber no matter whose chamber of torture it might be. I also think that the chamber of torture was a horrible thing to come up with for the person who made the first device and chamber of torture. Queen Christina then spoke out to us saying no humans really built any of the torture chambers or the torture arts. Selena then asked if humanity did not think of the art of torture as well as torture chambers then who did.

Queen Christina then opened up her mouth saying to us and Selena that she knows who created the torture arts Selena just think about it who enjoyed true pure evil then anyone I mean I have mentioned his name a lot. Selena then sighed then she says to Queen Christina it was her father who invented the torture arts wasn't it which cause Queen Christina to say yes he was the one who invented the art of torture. Queen Christina then told each and everyone of us that her fathers powers were not as powerful as hers but they were still powerful enough to reach across the barrier of time to keep making more serial killers which is why I use my own powers to track down all of them to either kill them or force all serial killers to sign a contract that will send all of them to hell if they did anything else that was evil to their fellow humans.

This is why I wanted to take full and absolute control over the governments of earth to not only pursue truth, honor, and justice but also to make all evil criminals sign my contracts to condemn them to eternal torture in hell if they could not control themselves from their evil inhuman acts of aggression evil which is another very great reason why we don't hear a lot about crime above the ocean on the land of humans anymore because I have taken care of all evil thanks to my contracts it is also the reason I had to change all of my Faustian deals because I rather all of the evil people got to use them instead of all the good people who got to use them instead when my father was in charge of who spends their afterlife in hell.

Annabelle said to Queen Christina so this is why your mom wanted a child born of the devil to rise to power to the world above which then caused Queen Christina to tell Annabelle yes this is one of the many reasons why my mother wanted me to rise to power. Now that everything is winding down because everything is now the way it is suppose to be Queen Christina and her new husband Josh the werewolf are chilling in their part of the underwater city all of the sudden Christina senses that she is pregnant and ready to give birth right now Christina then pushes her baby out which turns out to be a girl who they decide to name her Jennifer.

Now that the daughter of Queen Christina and Josh the werewolf has been born and is now sitting in her crib the daughter of Queen Christina and her husband Josh the werewolf starts gaining some of her power now that she is out of her mother's womb but the powers she is going to get from her father Josh the werewolf she reaches the age of twenty-one years old because if she gets all her powers by eighteen the daughter of Queen Christina and Josh the werewolf who is so named Jennifer so if she gains this much power at once she will be to powerful to fast if this happens the daughter of Queen Christina could turn into an evil tyrant over mankind which is why her powers have to be released slowly over the years so that princess Jennifer can be a very honorable leader for humankind just like her mother and her father when Jennifer comes of age. It is now 2042 which is twenty-two years later since the daughter of Queen Christina and Josh the werewolf was born so now that princess Jennifer is twenty-two years older she now has her full powers which include the powers of her werewolf father Josh but she also has all of her mother Queen Christina's powers as well but princess Jennifer now knows how to use her powers wisely without turning into an evil tyrant but Jennifer does not have to worry about turning evil now that she knows how to use her powers correctly.

Now that Jennifer has learned how to use her powers she will now be able to rule her family's kingdom alongside her parents in making the world a very safe place for everyone now that all evil has been eradicated about ten years earlier but only those who loved evil so much that they could not stop enjoying the nice pleasure of evil so since they signed the Queen contracts they died on the first evil act they committed but the people who were released from the chamber of torture about twenty-two years ago Ally and her friends are not the evil creeps who were taken by the contracts that were signed it was nine very evil mean serial killers who when were released from prison they signed the Queen's contract in order to get a reprieve from prison which they did but these evil people could not resist the call as well as the simple pleasures of true evil so since these evil horrible serial killers could not control their evil monstrous intentions the contracts they signed automatically killed them which sent their souls to suffer in eternal torment in the depths of hell for all of the evil these serial killers did even after they signed the contract in order to be released from prison but unfortunately the contract did not work very well because these evil serial killers are now spending eternity in hell without their friends or family because they could not follow an simple contract in order to live a new life free from all the evil they've done before they were sentenced to prison for the evil they did.

Now that Queen Christina ready for her daughter princess Jennifer to rule with her and her father as a family the circle is now complete since their daughter is ready to rule with them along with Josh the werewolf's other three daughters from when he was married to Ariel. Queen Christina and Josh the werewolf also had another daughter together who is twelve years old which means Queen Christina and Josh the werewolf now have five daughters and there family will rule for thousands of years. Now that Queen Christina and her husband Josh the werewolf are busy rulers of earth in order to insure truth and justice as well as well as order in this world as well.

Vanessa, Isabelle, Annabeth, Isabeth, Kristen, Kendall, Annabelle, and the rest of their friends tell Queen Christina that serving her and her whole family has been a very great honor and that we are very willing to keep serving your family even though we have families now as well so good luck on ruling the world and we will see you later bye.

THE END


End file.
